Stitched Rose
by AdamGunther
Summary: Rosaline, an orphan girl born in the chemical soup that is Zaun. Having a knack for scavenging and stealing has its perks, staying alive being one of them. It only takes one missed step to trip and fall into the endless pits of Zaun; a reluctant test subject can be worse than death. Broken, stitched, sold, shipped, and freed. Rated M for descriptive violence and language
1. Ch 1 - Chase

**Hi, it's me. Thanks for stumbling upon my story, this is a re-write of the one I dropped a while ago (Demon's Burden) but I want to pick it up again and give it new life. It's not going to be similar to the old one, new ideas and new plans. I especially want to make it a little humorous and flush out an actual arc this time. Get ready for a crazy ride, this one is more OC oriented so if you are not into that stuff sorry, and make sure to leave a review because it not only gives me motivation but it's a very easy way to tell me what i'm doing wrong :D, or give me the courage to write the next chapter which I seem to be short on these days. (Also I am not a romance writer, the T rating is for violence and mild language) Anyway enough of the intro, here we go. Hope you enjoy :3**

 **Double Quotes: Speech**

 **Single Quotes:** **Thoughts**

 _ **Italicized: dreams**_

 **Sorry if that's weird, i've just gotten used to it.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **-Adam**

* * *

The water poured into the dense forest, raindrops slipping through the cracks of trees and forming shallow puddles on the ground. The birds stopped their chirping, settling under branches to stay creatures of the forest were still, waiting out the late winter storm. The warrior panted hard, hand clutching the scabbard at his side as his feet sunk into the mud and onwards. His hands constantly slipped and his cloak did little to keep the rain from soaking to his skin. He kept his eyes at the ground, stepping over rocks and upwards towards the top of the hill.

He was young, face set with determination as he continued his steady march towards his destination. He parted a few low hanging branches and stepped into the small clearing. The clearing was a wide open area where there were no trees, in the center was a small pond. Scattered over the patch of short grass were rocks that made it seem like an altar.

His gut twisted and he frowned, treading further into the clearing. The sky cracked and lightning struck, quickly illumination the gray sky as if in warning. He knelt down and placed the sword on the ground in front of him. Slowly he moved his hands to his folded knees. Finally he bowed his head to the ground and shut his eyes before he started his speech.

"I am not going to ask what you are, or why you are here, only that you leave so my people can live in peace." He kept his head low, his plea almost drowned out by the roar of the raindrops. Cautiously he looked up from his position, dark hair pressed to his head.

In front of him on one of the rocks was another figure. As far as he could see it looked humanoid, it had simple loose fitting black clothes on and a hood on it's head. It had seemed human enough, maybe even a clothed Vastaya. Based on the multitude of warning that he had receiver before his journey this thing was not something that would be on a "simple stroll. The thing was hiding its face was a plain mask of white. Two holes were smooth circles for the eyes and another where the mouth would be. Everything behind the mask was obscured by a black curtain except for the dark red glow.

"My people fear you after what you did, they want me to stop you even when they teach peace. I ask you to simply leave. Spirit please leave this place, leave it so we can sleep without constant worry." There was sincerity and a tinge of pain in his words, what he was doing was the opposite of what the elders told him to do. He used the word spirit instead of demon, showing some respect. The glow behind the mask showed no emotion, two red lights like beacon shining onto the ground. It was in a loose crouching position with its elbows on it's knees. Slowly the head of the figure tilted to the side to look at the warrior from a different perspective.

The air stilled and the warrior's gaze met the two beads of light. They seemed to look into him, as if they could see his very soul. The lights swirled and the rest of the world seemed to fall away as he looked into those lights. The sound of the rain seemed to stop and he only concentrated on holding the stare. To the warrior it felt like an eternity before he dropped his head again and clenched his eyes closed.

"Do you believe in fate?" The sound of the figures voice was hollow and distant, having an eerie echo effect that made the warrior shivir. There was a couple seconds where the hum of the rain drowned out everything else. A couple seconds of loud silence. His eyes were slightly open, watching the droplets fall into a puddle in front of his legs.

"Yes," There was a strain in his voice that tried to mask the fear he had. More time stretched on of only the sound of rain.

"Strange... if everything is decided for us than what is the point of trying, even if fate is decided we can't see it." The figure on the rock talked quickly, the speech was directed more to itself than the warrior at it's feet. "Why do you want me to leave?" Another question spoken with an empty voice.

"Because many of my people think you bring death, they claim that you are to be feared." The warrior kept his eyes shut but raised his back, putting his hands on his knees. "I don't know of the suffering you have caused, I don't know of what you have done, I only ask that you leave." His hands were white from the cold and his breath made small clouds in front of his as he took deep breaths.

"Do you fear death?" The warrior wanted to pick up his sword on impulse but only shut his eyes tighter.

"No," The answer was quiet, a whisper barely audible in the roar. He wanted to stand and move but kept his ground. "Will you leave?" He asked again.

Another stretch of quiet, the figure pondering his question.

"Yes." The warrior looked up quickly. He scanned where the figure had been. The rock now empty, the figure gone. Slowly he picked himself up and reached for his sword.

"Fate and death are one and the same, you can't run from either." The warrior turned to try and find where the voice had come from. Nothing but wet foliage and swinging branches. He pressed his mouth into a line. The stretched conversation had been tense but as long as the strange creature didn't come back he would have done his job. The warrior walked back into the forest to continue his trek back to home. His boots squishing, hands pushing aside low hanging branches. Down the hill back to the warm hearth of his house, where others were waiting for his return.

A pair of glowing eyes watched him as he left the clearing as he retraced his trail. The figure stood on a high branch.

"He would have made your job easier." The voice wrapped around his head and clouded his thoughts. It drove him forwards, he needed to obey.

"Few deserve what I bring." He lifted his head upwards, the hood falling off to reveal a mess of black hair. The water slid off of the mask like tears, the impenetrable clouds kept the sky in its dark grey.

"We wait for night to hunt. Then we return and you will be gone." The figure kept watching the rain cascade down onto his already soaked body.

"As you wish." The other voice held little malice, only a deep hunger evident in it's tone.

"Why the night?" The voice asked.

"I will only hunt the wicked, the wicked do not rest." The branch that the figure was on swayed in the wind, the figure was gone.

* * *

"You will get what you want so let me work in quiet." The man stood atop the tower, he looked down as it disappeared in the dark streets. During the night the city of Noxus was forever covered in a veil of complete black, not even a single star could get past the cloud cover.

He was crouched on a high clock tower to get a vantage of low streets, he would be watching the slums. Even though the city was filled to the brim with nasty people but he wanted to limit the commotion. The slums of Noxus had one of the highest mortality rates. A single lamplight penetrated the dark streets.

'Time, oh what time.' The grit his teeth, the hungry voice that was not his own drove him mad.

"I said be quiet."

'The quiet never yielded anything, and as far as you're concerned you are asking youself to be quiet.' The voice said with a hint of humor. The man ignored the taunt and kept watching below.

He disappeared from the clocktower and to the top of one of the larger buildings. The flickering of the candle shone through the window below him. It stood out in the dark, the kind of dark that the starving rats could hide in, devouring anything that crossed in front of their nose. The man placed his hands on the edge of the building. Then in one fluid motion he kicked his legs up so that he was now in a precarious handstand above the multiple story drop.

He lifted one hand and swung his body so he was now facing the opposite direction with his stomach towards the steep drop below. He let himself fall down towards the dark streets and cobbles. His hands gripped the edge of the roof and the momentum swung him cleanly through the open window and into the room. His feet landed quietly, and like a ghost he moved without a sound. In the corner of the room another man sat with his back to the window.

"Faster faster." The voice hissed in his head.

'Patience.' There was the sound of coins hitting each other as they were counted methodically, one after the other. The figure stopped a foot behind the man and waited.

Clink, Clink, each coin falling, one, after, the other.

In a blur of movement the man sitting on the ground stood and drew a dagger, pointing it towards the masked figure. His eyes fell onto the two red lights in the mask and his mouth fell open. A hand reached up from the figures cloak and gripped the man's wrist, the knife clattered to the ground.

The red gaze hypnotized him and he let it consume him.

"Be still." The hollow voice came from the figure. The hand let go of his wrist and moved to his chest. The figure stepped closer to the man so the mask was only a few inches away from the man's face.

The man's mouth opened and closed like a fish, no words coming out. The red light burned holes into his skull. His mind was filled with a dark emptiness. Soon there was nothing but red in his vision. Wisps smoke started to move from the man's mouth and eyes, almost like there was a fire in him and the smoke was escaping through his face. The light faded away and the life within the man's eyes dimmed with it.

The corpse fell to the floor on top of the small pile of stolen gold. The figure turned around and took a few more steps to the window before stopping. There was another presence in the room, someone watching from a dark corner. Quickly the figure turned around and threw his hand up into his face. There was a wet sliding sound as the hilt of the dagger stopped it from going any further into the figure's hand. It had been precisely aimed for his neck.

"I will leave, don't get in my way." The red lights flared behind the mask.

"That was my kill." Another person stepped from the dark corner of the room, a boy in a cloak that could not have been older than eighteen. He had another dagger readied in his hand. The figure reached with his non injured hand and gripped the handle of the dagger, sliding it out of his palm and throwing it onto the ground with a clang. Blood dripped onto the floor and pooled under the wound.

"As far as anyone is concerned, that was your kill. You will not see me again." The figure turned back towards the window and watched the empty street with glowing red eyes.

"What did you do?" Talon asked as he moved closer to the body on the ground. His eyes darted to the gold then back to the figure at the window. He did not answer, before he stepped onto the window cill. Then he tilted forwards and fell down to the street.

Talon quickly stepped to the window and looked down. There was nothing below and he retreated from the open window and back to the body. The man on the ground was dead, he scraped up the coins on the ground and placed them into his pockets. Soon the room was silent, the only thing left was the dead man and the pool of dark blood on the floor.

* * *

 _He sat with his back to the wall, watching the waves crash along the rocky shore. The door to the small cabin and another boy stepped out._

" _What are you looking at?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Do you know if dad is back from his fishing run yet?"_

" _No." The boy sat down next to his brother. They watched the gulls circle the rocks, white water spouting from the impact of waves. A large live oak shaded them, the sun of the summer had darkened their skin and stretched the days to shorten the nights._

" _How much jerky is left in the pantry?" It had only been two days since their last scavenge for food. Fish, crab, berries, if they were lucky the older brother could peg an unsuspecting animal with his sling._

" _Enough for tonight, but we will look again tomorrow." The little brother rested his head on the others shoulder._

" _Is this going to go on forever."_

" _No, but for now it's a circle." The older one lifted himself up, he was wearing a torn brown shirt and dusty sandals. They couldn't afford to try and make a trip to the town, it's not like they had any money anyway._

" _When will the circle break."_

" _When it has too."_

* * *

The dream fell into darkness and Adam opened his eyes. The dark cabin was musky, he took a deep breath and sat up. The pile of hay that was his bed pricked at his skin. He sat up with a jolt and moved to the bucket of water by the side of his bed. 'Stupid dreams, stupid memories.' He washed his face and took a calming breath, putting his hands over his face. 'Forget the night, it is over for now, forget the night, it's over.' The warm flesh of that man's neck had been under his hand. He looked at it now, all that was left of the deep gash was a thin line. The demon in his head was gone, and back came the pain. He stood and put on simple garb before stepping from the cabin. Living in the middle of nowhere was lonely, but a life of loneliness was meant for someone like him.

The morning had a slight chill to it and he moved to a patch of sun over grass before sitting down. Tucking his feet in the lotus position and taking breaths of the cool air. Listening to the sounds, the birds chirping, and the sway of the trees. He felt every part of his body, acknowledging it and dimming it from his senses. He let the morning calm him down, there was a time of dull silence before the churning in his stomach gumbled.

'Time to get something real to eat.'

* * *

 **Soooo how did you like it, love it? Hate it? Please let me know. I want to continue writing this but getting through school has been tough recently so I will post as much as I can. (but reviews will make me faster :3)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **-Adam**


	2. Ch 2 - Relax

**Hello there :3. I am back at it again with another chapter, I have actually had a fun time reading this even though not too much happens in this chapter. Don't worry a ton of stuff is going to be going down in the next one. This one is more of a filler but make sure to let me know if you are liking it! This is still kind of an experimental story but I really want to continue it, I do have plans for where it is going to go. Also a huge thanks to Raytoide for helping me edit the story so it doesn't come out with as many mistakes :D.**

 **And as always, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A bang came from the workroom as someone dropped a tool, the sound rattled through my room. I opened my eyes groggily and groaned as I sat up, stretching. As I did so, pain shot through my right arm, I winced. It must have bruised overnight or something cause it hurt a whole lot more than it used to. I sat up without moving my arm, it was probably already late in the day. I tested the strength of my other arm and it worked fine. I stood and shuffled from the room, rubbing my eyes.

"Gah, too bright." Light filtered in from the main chamber, I blinked a few times and moved down the hall towards the room reserved for food. There was a pantry against one wall and a door that led into the freezer. I picked out a small bit of rations and sat down on a bench. The dry oats resembled the taste of stale bread that had been burnt. Having any food at all was a luxury, I wasn't complaining.

Today was going to be a boring day. I was not in any condition to be doing anything that included my arm, maybe sightseeing? No, not even that. "Sightseeing" in Zaun required sneaking around and watching my back, and if at any point I needed to run I would just hurt myself more. After finishing the meager breakfast I yawned and stretched, walking into the main room. Enzo and Martin were working, as always.

"So you had that funnel piece you needed right?" Enzo kept his head down as he talked, using careful tools to prod and poke at an object on his desk.

"Yea but I was looking for another." Martin was the same, holding an metal pipe closer to the light before flipping down a welding mask. Sparks started to fly from his station.

"So, what important shenanigans are you two working on today?" I asked. Martin stopped what he was doing and flipped up his facemask.

"Oh hi Liz…"he said with his usual monotone voice.

"Hey Martin, so, what are you working on today." I leaned one shoulder on a cabinet next to his work station, crossing my arms.

"Just finishing up a long project that I can use to make the water cleaner." On his desk is what looked like a pipe mechanism, it also looked very, very heavy. The entire thing was probably four feet long.

"I am on the last bits now but I can probably finish it within the week." Martin exclaimed.

"Cleaner water would definitely be cool." The water that came from the sinks here was clean enough, without any parasites but it definitely did not taste too good. They also had a tint to them, sometimes brown or even greenish.

"I have to finish it though, so I will just look around for the piece I need. Do you know if Ekko has that index of mechanical parts? The one that was from piltover." He asked.

"Yea I think he is in his study, but you probably want to ask before using it." I pushed off from the cabinet.

"Oh wait," I said out loud, the mention of a book reminded me of something I normally did on the boring days. "Later boys, keep working on those projects!" They waved their goodbyes and diligently started to work again.

I rushed back to my room and slid my hand under the mattress, grabbing a hard object. I grabbed my jacket and scarf from their hanging place on the wall and threw them on, wincing a bit at the pain shooting through my arm. I moved back to the main room and to the hatch that would lead outside. Making sure not to use my arm and clamored down the stairs. Walking down the dimly lit hallway under the building made me feel uneasy. The sharp smell that would pinch your nose and make your throat constrict got stronger. Inside we tried to keep it as sanitary as possible but the toxic chemicals outside still permeated the air. I pulled my scarf over my mouth and hood up. Misha was at her post,

"Lin what are you doing?" She said, with worry in her voice

"Just getting some exercise, and going to the above place." There was no real name for it, the roof house, above place, whatever.

"Don't stay out too long, you are still hurt."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, now open this up." I waved my left hand to dismiss her and she reached to push up the hatch. The stench was the strongest outside, but after living in it for years it didn't bother you much. It was colder down here, a gray smog created from the labs of coming from above. I zipped my jacket up tight and walked towards the back entrance, near the archways of the un-forgotten.

I slipped under a mangled hole in the gate, making sure not to get caught. Looking up the rusty ladder that would lead to the roof. I climbed slowly, not putting too much pressure on my arm while making steady progress. It took me a minute to get up but from the roof you had a decent view of an open space. Roads and alleyways winding together, large pillars that went down deep into Zaun. We were so far down and away that no sunlight ever reached here. It has been over four years since I have seen sunlight. It didn't bother me too much, but it would be nice to see it once in awhile. My skin used to be less pale than it was now, but it still held color.

I tiptoed across the roof and to a hidden room in the top of the warehouse. It wasn't really a room, just a cubby hole that was isolated, it served no purpose but there was also no reason to remove it. There was a glass panel that opened up to the view and a chair with a single cushion. I had put the chair here, it was my favorite spot to go when contemplating things.

I pulled the object from under my arm and blew on it, a layer of dust flew off of it, the object was a coverless book. One that had taken me awhile to read. Reading was slow for me, I had been self taught on every little scrap of text I could find. This was the only book that I had in my possession. It was at least two hundred pages but they weren't numbered, my head would swim after trying to count the first few. It did not seem like a traditional story, more like a report log or a type of journal. It was told in the perspective of the author but in a story format. There was nothing inside that lead me to believe who it was by, or where it came from.

I sat down and peeled it open, it was a great story, one about a man living in the cabin in the woods. Even though I could never understand the ending it was all that I had. I started on the first page, settling down into my chair and waiting for time to let itself go by.

The story would start with the main character doing his own thing with his own life. He lived a solitary life in the woods, but with a terrible curse. Then one day he encountered others and from there he was taken on an adventure. To save his home that he never knew existed and even to look for someone he had lost. I would get lost in those lines of text, reading out each landscape to myself and picturing it in my head. I had never seen snow before, or mountains, or even rolling hills. I had only ever seen the desolate place that was Zaun, and once or twice gotten a glimpse of Piltover. The book would take me and give me small glances at the world that I never knew. Even if it was all fake, even if the world was just a mess of chemicals and concrete. I had been thrown into this abyss at the age of nine, running from the orphanage that promised nothing but a lifetime of labor. I hoped the world wasn't a mess of technology, I wanted to see those hills, those forests, the white snow. "Later, later." I promised myself, I would get out of this hell and go somewhere better.

* * *

There was a light tap on the glass and my eyes shot open, I had almost fallen over in my chair and pinwheeled my arms to stay upright. I had fallen asleep again, I looked around, Nick's face poked through the glass panel. The book was sitting in my lap, I picked it up and opened the small door to the space.

"Lin you have been here for at least five hours" He scrunched his face.

"Yea, I fell asleep." I removed myself from the stupor and stood up the stretch. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the glass panel again, nothing had changed. I let out a sigh, "Sorry if I made you worry, just taking a nap."

"Yea well you should get back now, we want to make sure no one is missing." I followed him back out into the sour air.

I held the book close to me as we climbed down the ladder and back into the hatch. We walked past the workstations, a few glances were made but no one bothered us. I had gotten about halfway through the book before I dozed off. My sleep schedule would be wack now. I guess I could make myself useful and take a nightshift at the front.

"Come on I want to show you something."He said, shifting his weight from foot to foot, a wide grin on his face.

Nick grabbed my hand and led me forward into a different room. This one was the testing chamber, the one with the thickest walls. It's where most projects were completed. On a scale of one to smart Nick would probably be a genius, even though Ekko was the best among us, Nick still had an extreme talent for creating amazing machines. He was three years younger than me too and for being fourteen he still looked very childish. His newest invention sat in the middle of the room, it looked like gauntlet. It didn't look too pretty, with a tube extending out of the back but it had a wide opening on the front.

Through the cracks its green power inside radiated, it's glow flickering every now and then.

"This is just a prototype, but I tested it earlier and it works just fine." He grabbed it and started to slide it onto his hand, shaking it on before standing at one end of the room. "Oh I almost forgot." He walked at me with his hand extended, in his palm was a knife. "Take this." I grasped the handle and tested its balance.

It was a standard one, not too shabby but also not something you would use for an actual kill, maybe to skin something or cook. He took his original position on one side of the room opposite from me and flipped a dial on the top of it. It hummed to life and the green glow grew brighter, the front had lit up the dark room. "Now I need you to trust me, and throw that knife at me." I stared at him.

"What?"I said, disbelief written across my face.

"You heard me, throw it at me." He smiled and hed his arm out in front of him. The machine was letting out a gentle hum. I just looked at him incredulously.

"Come on Lin, I designed this thing, there is only a five percent chance it will fail." He waited for me to continue. I frowned and rolled my shoulders.

"Fine, but I am going to throw it so it won't hit you, so stand still."  
"Just get on with it, don't want to waste any charge."

I raised on hand back, holding the blade of the knife. I closed one eye and looked towards a spot next to his torso against the wall. I held my breath, sure I trusted him, but I didn't want to hurt him on the off chance that this thing fails. I drew my hand back and moved my weight forward, sending the knife flying. It spun through the air a few times but right before it was about to hit Nick it just stopped and pinged off of a small green barrier that had flashed visible for a few seconds before fading again.

He smiled at me and lowered the gauntlet.

"Pretty cool huh."He said, with a shit eating grin on his face

I looked at the knife on the ground, the blade had been chipped a tiny amount on the edge, like it had been hit by a much harder force.

"Wow, that thing is pretty nifty." I picked it up and looked at the knife, there was the indent on the side but it felt normal. My skepticism had vanished.

"There is even a power setting, so I can say how much force is put into the reflection, the higher power, the harder it hits back." I took another good look at the device, the crystal was probably in a chamber near the middle.

"What else can it do?"

"Well if I turn it all the way up it can probably stop a bullet, or even someone charging. This thing probably would hurt if used against someone, give them a good shock." He took it off his hand and placed it back on the table.

"I mean it's really cool but it would be kind of hard to lug that thing around."

"Yeah it's just a prototype." He scratched the back of his head. "I want to get this thing down to a much smaller size, and not as heavy, it's at least twenty pounds. He led me back out to the main chamber, stretching his arms up and yawning.

"Hmmm, I have night shift today but I really wanted to get this thing done, I guess I will just have to power through it." He cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh I can take your shift tonight." I exclaimed.

"Really?" He perked up, if he had really been working all day he wouldn't last an hour on night shift.

"Yeah, get some rest and put that mind to good use tomorrow." I tussled his hair and he smiled back.

I went back to my room to get a more comfortable pair of pants and got a snack before moving to the tunnel. I would wait at the entrance for the next four hours, then someone else would come to rotate out. I sat on the floor in the corner and flipped open my book once again, a small scrap of paper left as a bookmark from where I had left off earlier.

I started to read once again, getting wrapped up into the pages and onwards. I breathed into my scarf, warming up my neck and chin.

* * *

I woke up on my own this time, it was earlier than usual. I quietly pushed myself from the bed and stretched side to side. Last night had been uneventful, no invaders, unwanted visitors, or drunks falling on their asses.

I nabbed my jacket on my wait out and went to the mess hall to grab some food. My stomach was always hungry. More stale rations, the normal.

The only other person in the room was Martin who sat across from me in silence, nibbling on the edge of a biscuit.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said quietly. Martin was always shy with words, keeping the conversations about gadgets or machines.

"So how is that project going?"

"Good."  
"You have everything you need right?" He visibly shrunk at my question. I knew he was always hesitant at asking for things. I was one of the main providers to some of the more harder to get parts. I did it so they could do what they loved. Whenever we were not in dire need of anything particular I would be sent on various errands to improve our tools, gadgets, or help get a part for anything else.

"What do you need this time?" He didn't look me in the eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, I will just put it off to the side for now."

I finished my meal and crossed my arms.

"Look I am bored, have nothing better to do and you have something you need, tell mama Lin watchu need." His eyes were cast down, he answered a bit later.

"Just a part, you could probably find it in a junkyard somewhere."

"You have to give me more than that."

"It's a connector piece, but a very specific one. It is a tube that gets smaller as it goes on and has a branch off to one side. It is used as a one way valve for mixing solutions."

"Can you give me a drawing or model." I could look for something based on his description but I still didn't know the size or the exact shape.

"There is another at my workstation, but it is the last one and I need at least one more."

"Let's go." I had to move him through every step. He was always reluctant to receive help, but not in a haughty way, probably cause he just wanted to keep to himself.

When we reached his station he pulled out a piece from in a drawer. It was surprisingly small, I could probably fit it in my hand. It was a long funnel with a one way barrier, and a protruding piece on the end fitting into the smaller side.

"Doesn't look too bad, I could probably find one at the scrap yards."

"It is a common piece in medical supplies or labs, so if you are digging around for one look for something that it would be in."

"Consider it done." This was my job in the compound. Get supplies, we were a small group or ragtag orphans and misfits, but we could do some great things. Back out into the field I go, my arm only hurt now, it probably wouldn't limit my sprinting, probably. The junkyards were never guarded anyway.

"Time to get that part."

* * *

 **Yea yea, a little boring right now but don't worry it is going to get good. So far the story really hasn't had any major things happening but next chapter is when the plot kicks in real hard. The rating is going to be going straight to M, this chapter was more of a calm before the storm, if the storm was a category five hurricane. Anyway, I will defiantly be writing that next chapter so expect that within the next few weeks. Again make sure to leave a review on the story if you are enjoying it, I will probably reply to a few after the story if it warrants a reply. Thanks again to Raytoide for fixing the mistakes :3**

markmeorigins : **"** That was a very good read. I would definitely read more if you plan to post more." - **I intend to :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, and see yall later.**

 **-Adam**


	3. Ch 3 - Broken

**Helloooooo, I am back. Yes, I did pump this chapter out in a short amount of time .-. I just got obsessed with writing and finishing it (thank Raytoide for that one.) Anyways, here is chapter three, and just ahead up before we begin.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE, that is one of the main reasons why this story is rated M. I will put a bold disclaimer before it begins to anyone who is squeamish or doesn't want to read it but this is a forewarning. Again thanks to Raytoide for helping me edit this story and make it complete. If you have anything to say positive or negative don't forget to leave a review, really, it helps a lot with my writing motivation and process.**

 **So, off we go. And remember, I will post a disclaimer before the bad parts kick in. So watch out.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The junkyards were a twenty-minute walk from the warehouse. I went down multiple flights of stairs made of black stone. The path was on a relatively straight route, winding past a few of the archways that kept the city above us from collapsing completely. I kept my eyes open, shadows shifting from lamp lights in tight streets and alleys. There was a cackle of laughter from a nearby inn as I hurried past. I had my hood up and my mouth obscured. I would make it there soon, I just needed to keep a low profile.

The stench in the air slowly grew as I made it to the junkyard, the large heap of discarded scrap and broken machines. I searched the piles, luckily no one was there scavenging parts besides me. These piles only held things that were broken or unwanted, and sometimes there were even bodies. No one bothered to clean those up but they did make a mess. I couldn't bear to look at them for long, most of them were mangled past recognition. The junkyard took up a couple empty lots surrounded by buildings. I went around to the most deserted part near the back and started to walk through.

The piece I had been tasked to get was not that big, so it might take some digging, but he did say to look for lab supplies or med stuff. Sometimes I would actually find some parts that were worth something on the black market, the closest one being in a single street designated to selling strange and often illegal items. If you know what you were doing you could make a living off of selling the right type of stuff there.

There was a faraway boom in the distance, I didn't pay mind to it, it was normal for Zaun. I started to step over parts, flipping over anything that looked like it could hold a tube piece or filter. There was no specific way to search for parts, nothing was organized. I lifted a piece of sheet metal with my left hand and looked back and forth, a few broken bottles and a box.

My feet clanked on loose nuts and bolts and I kept moving. This was an easy enough job, I should be able to complete it. The water pooled into a murky substance, the distant hum of motors keeping me on my toes.

I went from pile to pile, not digging into any but checking the surface for the part that I needed. I searched one pile for a few minutes, finding some interesting discarded tools, a farming sickle, a screwdriver, and an ax that had been broken in half. I found a cord of rope, picking it up and testing its strength. It was a quarter inch thick and its material looked pretty sturdy, it didn't have the rough quality of normal rope either. I coiled it up and put it in a pouch at my side.

I kept looking, Martin and the people back at the warehouse would be expecting me back in not too long, the turning and searching steadily got faster.

"Come on Lin, it can't be that hard," I said to myself, flipping over a piece of broken wood. Under it was a pouch, it was large enough to hold the piece so I bent down. I then unzipped the top and inside was just what I was looking for. The entire kit looked like it was still in decent condition, the rough containers and vials not completely unorganized. I reached in and ruffled around before I found the pipe Martin was looking for, it looked exactly like the one that he already had, besides the small bit of rust, but that could be removed easily.

I took the contents and put them in my pouch. That's when I heard it, a scampering on the other side of the yard. It was too loud to be a rat so I slowly ducked below a piece of cover. It was not that far away, luckily I had been able to hear them first. I kept still, not moving. The human eye can catch movement much better than it can catch a still object more out of place.

I breathed in and out slowly, craning my neck to get a peek at whatever was on the opposite side. I could see the shadow of a male figure looming around the corner. Whoever it was they were reaching into the pile, inspecting certain pieces, then discarding them over their shoulder. I didn't dare look any higher, as it would reveal exactly where I was. They were careless with their search, going left and right, reaching over piles and doing it quickly.

"I expected to find the last piece here but it seems to have gone. There are usually more around here, I guess I will wait." It was a very deep voice, with what seemed a hint of pompousness. The figure started to recede, the shadow being cast disappearing around a corner.

I slowly let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding, I counted to one hundred before moving. Keep still, just to reassure they were gone. Any normal person would have definitely left by now.

Carefully, I pushed off of the pile and crouched. There was no other noise, I fully stood up and surveyed the area, nothing. I looked at the pile in front of me. I should probably leave now, the others were expecting me back and there was no reason to stay.

I turned, my body hit someone straight on. A hand shot out and pushed me backward off of my feet.

I fell down the pile. I grit my teeth in pain, I had rolled straight to the ground next to the puddle, my vision covered in dirt. I wiped my face, lying on my stomach. I moved my left hand under me to get myself up when a boot landed straight on top of my right arm, crushing it. I cried in pain, white light flashing in front of my eyelids and my head swimming. Right on top of the most damaged part.

"Bitch," I swore in clenched teeth. An arm was pressed into my back, stopping me from turning or moving at all.

"As I thought, the last piece of my puzzle is right where I expected it to be. You are my scavenging little crow. My fearful little bird." It was the same masculine voice again. I growled in response and tried to reach behind me or throw myself to the side. It was no use, they had me pinned down hard.

"The components I need, and the perfect fearful little specimen, I can now begin." There was a sharp prick in my neck and I tried to get a look at the source, a bandaged hand was retracting from the spot, a rusty needle in it. Black started to cloud my vision. Groaning I tried to move again. My consciousness was quickly leaving me, I needed to move, to escape, but it was too late, my body slumped, and as I tried to get up one last time, I heard was a booming laugh before I fell, unconscious.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS WHERE ALL OF THE GROSS ITSY BITSY PARTS START. If you are not into this stuff and don't want to read it, skip down the chapter until you see the italicised part. I will even leave a short description of what happened after. Read at your own discretion :|**

 **And off we go.**

* * *

"The previous subjects did not even last through preliminary testing, no, no, no. This one this one I must be more delicate with, more careful with the process. This is not bringing out the beast, but rather breathing life into one's soul. I need to progress, but I will be patient." The deep voice ranted on and on, the same one from the junkyard. I felt like shit, my eyes never focused on a single spot, as if I had been spinning on and on. My head pounded with the beat of my heart and my limbs felt numb and like jelly. That drug had done a number on me.

"You are awake." I came face to face with my capturer, my eyes never staying in one place, getting brief glimpses of the scars and scabs running across his bald head, bandages wrapped around his mouth. His breath was oily and rancid, worse than the strong chemicals I was used to. I balled up what saliva I had in my mouth and spit it forwards, refusing to reply to anything he said. It landed on his chin, he brought up a hand to wipe it off, his gaze never leaving me. "Progress in science waits for no one, I have everything I need to begin." I refused to talk back to him, sealing my mouth.

He stood up abruptly and started to walk away, I couldn't follow him, as my head was being held down by a strap. My back was pressed against a cold flat table. "This is my gateway to knowledge, to push the boundaries of what humanity is, making my creation. This is science, this is beauty." His insane words were bouncing off the insides of my head, I balled my hands into fists.

'Please, someone find me please.' I pleaded in my mind. Zaun was infamous being the spawn of crazy and chaotic shit, and right now, I seemed to be deepest in that shit. 'I am screwed.' I closed my eyes and tried to slow my pulse. My arms were also tied down the table at my sides along with my legs and waist. This was the biggest pinch I have ever been in, and I wasn't getting out anytime soon. 'Rosaline, you are going to escape.' In telling myself that I would preserve at least a bit of calm that I had.

"Oh it is going to be marvelous," there was a _clank_ and a _twing_ as metal objects were being shifted and assembled. "I can see it in you, you are a scavenger, picking at the pieces others have left behind. You are a little crow, how can I resist making people whole, making you into a greater being." He started walking back towards me again, this time holding something. I didn't open my mouth, my throbbing head still not letting me think clearly.

"Do you know what causes change?" He was directly on top of me, looking into my eyes as if he could dig out an answer.  
"Pain, pain and the fear that stems from it, that is what causes us to change." He gripped and arm with a rough hand, there was a sharp pain in my left shoulder, it felt like he was driving a knife through it. I looked towards the source, and that's when I opened my mouth to scream. He was shoving a huge needle into the top of my arm, he quickly secured it with a bandage wrap, both to stop the small flow of blood and secure the needle. He tied it off at my shoulder and took a step back.

"Fear is an instinctive response for people when undergoing pain." He reached down, talking the entire time. Tears were starting to form at the edges of my eyes. "Right now your mind is trying to compensate for that pain, trying to give you a way to deal with the stress and tension." There was another ping of metal, the table under me started to vibrate. There was a chug and the pipe attached to the needle started to gain weight as it filled with liquid. Hanging down and bringing my arm with it, opening the wound further. The bandage that was holding my arm up started to stain a deeper red. I let out another short scream that echoed through the cavern. "Just like a butcher uses a knife, I like to use much more… effective tools. The mind, emotion is the key to unlocking the mind. It teaches us what is right, what is wrong, it is the driving factor in our memories and decisions, and as earlier stated, there is one emotion that is the most effective at instigating change," I watched in horror, as the liquid was about to hit my skin. There was a second of clarity where I could see every crease in his face and, the bandages stretched across his face revealing his twisted smile. "Fear."

The second the liquid hit my bloodstream there was the pain, oh so much pain. It had taken my skin and turned it inside out, it froze my insides and cracked them apart. My back arched in response and I screamed the loudest, if anyone had been nearby they would have surely heard it. It took the phrase boiling blood to a whole other level, my eyes were shut and every muscle in my body taught in fighting the pain. If my head had not been strapped down it would have snapped back and banged against the table. I tried to thrash against the restraints but they wouldn't lift. I was utterly and completely stuck, stuck here with pain ransacking my body and this man watching it all with a smile.

I could still hear him but my mind was not processing what he was saying, it was just trying to escape, to jump out of my skin and find a dark corner. "This will jumpstart my plans, from here on out I will need to find the balance of the mixes. Pain is important, but it is secondary." My ears were ringing and my muscles were still taught. My face was sweating profusely, tears trickling down my cheeks. It was hopeless, I could move nowhere, utterly and completely stuck. I struggled with my binds, harder, harder. Bile rose in my throat but I was sure if I coughed up anything now I would drown in my own vomit. I choked and coughed, the sharp taste of blood filled my mouth.

The pain would continue but I trashed anyway, to try to get the needle out of my arm or stem the constant flow of pain. I bit my tongue and held my mouth closed. "You might not see it now, but I am helping you, the pain is only a side effect of the true wonders of the serum. This is the primer before we start the important changes. Be careful little crow, there is no flock to help you now." He patted the table and walked away. I heard him picking up something and the closing of a door. Leaving me in torment alone.

It continued, on and on, it could have been minutes, hours, even days. My brain couldn't comprehend anything other than the agonizing pain. I was in a heap of sweat, my muscles had given up a while ago, I lied on the table with a blank look on my face, the chemical was still pumping strong, burning my veins. My eyes flickered closed, my body was already starting to give up against whatever he had put into me. There was another shudder and I briefly spasmed.

'What now.' I thought to myself dully. I closed my eyes, my skin was clammy and white, 'I am going to break.' I wasn't done fighting yet, I was just so tired. 'Rosaline, you are going… to escape.' the promise seemed like a lie already. In the short amount of time that I had been put under. My lips were dry and cracked, covered in my own blood and fluid.

'I am going to, escape'

* * *

If the last time I had woken up had been bad, this was way, way worse. I woke up to violent coughing, my body jerking forwards as I brought a hand to cover my mouth. Blood splattered my open hand, it was a much darker red tone than normal. I now sat in a cell next to the lab. My stomach growled and I doubled over, placing my hands on the ground. I wretched, and only bile came up, my stomach was completely empty. There were rough lines on my wrists and ankles where I had been held down, the headache only had gotten worse.

The bloody bandage was still wrapped my shoulder, my entire body ached, the foreign substance still running rampant through my veins. My skin felt slimy, I was covered in my own sweat and my limbs were cold. I tested the strength of my arms, my left arm was still numb but worked, my right arm was swollen and bruised. Useless.

I looked around my cell, it was much better than the table, the pain I could at least somewhat control here. I curled in the corner and pressed my legs as close to my chest as possible. I felt hollowed out, carved and battered. The only thing left of my clothes was my t-shirt and my pants. He had taken off my shoes, scarf, and jacket. I leaned on the wall and watched the ground. 'How long until he does it again.' The thought would plague my mind. 'How long?'

My body was fatigued and damaged. I lie on my side shivering and curled up. Sleep came quickly, as soon as my eyes closed my consciousness dove into darkness.

* * *

It was all darkness, there was a small prick, my eyes fluttered. There was another, this one hurt more. I groaned, briefly wondering where I was, then the memories hit me, where I was and what was happening. I didn't want to feel it anymore, there was already enough hurt. I peeled my eyes open and a shudder ran through my body. My arm was attached to multiple IV tubes, then he started to insert them into my leg. Each one ran under the operating table or to a machine above me. I wanted to protest, but I couldn't, my throat was too dry, not like it would have done anything anyway.

"Now is the right time, to start with the changes. I must target the body when it is at its weakest, the mind can come later. Right after the body has been through two days of fatigue, it then tries to bring itself back together. " I was trying to process what he was saying, my ears were ringing.

'Two days? Maybe, it could have been weeks.' The pain had taken away any sense of time. He stuck needle after needle into my legs. I whimpered a tiny bit as each one was pressed into my skin.

My restraints were as tight as last time, not allowing me any mobility. He moved to a table in front of me and I could hear the rapid scribbling of his pencil. "Oh do I have plans for you." He came back to my still form once again and looked into my eyes. "Oh how quickly they break." He reached above me to the mechanism where all the tubes were attached, turning a dial.

'Please.' I pleaded inwards. It was hopeless but it was all I could do. 'Ekko, someone, anyone at all, please help.' I clenched my eyes closed and prayed, the foreign substances would start to pour into me once again, and the pain would come back. 'Please.'

As soon as the liquid hit my skin I could feel it. The pain never took time to ease in, it always hit suddenly and hard. My skin started to burn along my body as if I had been set on fire. Tears welled up once again in my eyes and I clenched my teeth together. The pain was everything now, it would keep me thrashing in my restraints and my heart beating, desperately trying to escape from my body.

"I will let that settle for a bit, but it is quite surprising how quickly the optimised chemicals can be set into the body. Just like if one was to be bitten by a snake, it would only take mere seconds for the venom to be racing through your bloodstream."

He paused before continuing his fucked up lecture. "But it is strange, most people would be begging by now, you, you seem to be very resistant to talking, or speaking at all for that matter. Maybe it's a coping mechanism, maybe you are mute, but all is well." I tried to glare at him, digging my fingers so far into my palm I thought it would draw blood. He walked away. I tried to regulate my breathing. 'Come on Lin, you can…. beat… this.' My thoughts were constantly pulled away by the agonizing pain. The man started to walk back towards me, in his hand was a knife, the edge glinted in the dim light. 'Oh no, oh no no no.' I closed my eyes and tucked my chin.

'Nonononononono.' He was standing next to the table now. 'Please no more pain, isn't this enough?' I didn't say a word, the outcome would not change, I couldn't say something or my mind would be broken. He was at the opposite end of the table, the head strap stopped me from seeing what he was doing. I was already holding back from the pain, but he started to slice into my skin. My vision started to fill with white, I thought I would just fall unconscious right then and there but my body kept me wide awake. He had started to slice into the pinky toe of my right foot. I screamed and screamed, my throat was already sore but I didn't care, I moaned.

"These chemicals, that I have synthesized, they don't change the body directly. My first objective was to break down the natural barriers that we have to change, and once that had been achieved then I can do work." The white pain filled my head, my toe had been completely cut off.

"I manipulate things, I cause them to change, and the part that I had changed this time…" he stopped as if contemplating what to say next. "This is not just a brute force task, Warwick, he was much much stronger, but you, you are not a warrior you are MY little crow, a scavenger. Instead of augmenting directly on top of you, I will let your body do it for me." My mind was going haywire, I was probably losing blood fast from the lost toe.

"The chemicals I made, the special serum, were designed specifically to attack your body's repair system, how it changes itself to make it better. I am just helping your body realize its potential, giving it a push in the right direction, it is going to be doing this all to itself." He started to press the knife against the next toe, this one he sliced much faster. Another white flash of pain, I threw my head back as far as I could against the table.

"When I joined the Noxians on the campaign, I had developed weapons for them, yes, but, I also had the time to take notes on the surrounding area. Do you know what was the most interesting thing there?" He sounded distant this time, as if far away down a long tunnel. "The local inhabitants had animalistic features, they were called Vastaya, and they were magnificent. They were strong, much stronger than humans, and they even seemed superior in body. We are behind in our evolutionary tract, I am doing you a favor. I am releasing you from the prison that is your body." He ranted on and on, maybe if I lost enough blood I could just die here, forget the pain.

"I even had requested that some of the bodies be sent here, but most of them were past the point of extracting any good information from by the time the bodies had arrived." He sounded genuinely sad. Another toe was cut, and another, and another. Each time the pain dulled and dulled, every word I heard was only a whisper and one that I had no intention to listen to. "I am making you stronger, I am making you what we were supposed to be. Oh, you are falling asleep now, no no no you must stay here, awake." There was a dull prick in my arm, my vision went zooming out of the dark tunnel and back into my head.

I gasped for air and bent forwards, my chest started convulsing. I shook under my restraints. The pain came back with all of its former glory. He moved the knife from one foot and started to work on the other, but the slicing is not what started to bring me to the edge of blacking out. It felt like a knife was stabbing my foot, from the inside out. Where my toes used to be, it felt like they were being pushed outwards. As if he had gotten tweezers and was pulling the bones straight out of the bloody stumps of my toes. It was excruciating, but he was operating on my other foot, my body was doing this on its own.

'Please please make it stop.' I tried to croak it out but my speech was so far gone that I could not say even a single word. "You must be awake, at least for now. Your body is working and without the mind it is useless."

'Sick fucking bastard.' He was keeping me in this state. "The regenerative process is surprisingly fast, not even seconds later the body is already desperately trying to fix itself." My feet were ripping themselves apart, the skin felt like it was stretching and splitting. "Although once removed from my serum it will probably return to normal state." It was as if someone had taken a three-pronged fire poker and was driving it all the way from my heel and through the front of my foot. 'Stop, stop, stop.' I couldn't think past the pain, 'make it stop.' I pleaded. He had finished removing all of my toes, there goes my ability to walk. Both of my feet were now painfully morphing themselves, the bones grated against each other, the top of my foot felt like it was being shredded. 'Please let it be over.' not even the drug could hold onto my consciousness at this point. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and the world was flipped into a black pool.

* * *

 _I stood there, looking across the wide expanse. I was standing in the middle of nowhere, it was all white._

" _Hey." I turned and came face to face with… myself. The pain was gone from my body. My throat was not cracked and dry. I was relieved, at least this was a temporary respite._

" _Hi," I replied, it was weird, the other me was smiling sadly. I stared at myself, my expression of confusion. I was looking at myself before the capture, before the pain. I looked normal, my skin wasn't as pale, it was not yet cut or bloody, or manipulated._

" _Where are we?" I asked._

" _I don't know, probably asleep." I frowned at the response._

" _More like knocked out." She looked worn out, her eyes held dark rings and she looked tired._

" _Have you gotten a good look at yourself yet?" She asked. I shook my head to the side. She stepped to the side, behind her was a head height mirror, it must have just appeared, I didn't notice it before. I walked up to it and what stared back was terrifying. My skin was a sickly white, unnaturally so. I reached up and touched my head, my hair came away in my hand. My hair was falling out, in a pile to the ground around me. I didn't even want to look down at my feet but did anyway. I covered my mouth and turned away from the mirror._

 _They had contorted into a different limb completely, I now had three toes instead of one, talons to be exact. My feet had turned black completely and blended into my skin up until the top of my shin. They were curved and ended in sharp points, I officially had chicken feet, or crow's feet if I hard heard what he was saying right. I turned back to my other self._

" _Whats happening."_

" _I am dying." She said back. "Every needle, every bit of pain and every change is chipping away at me." I tried to reach forward to touch her but she shied away, averting her gaze. "By the end of this I will probably be gone, and only you will be here. We don't know when he will stop, I will be torn apart."_

 _I shook my head more violently this time. "No, you will never be gone, you will still be here after this, I can't lose you, you are me." She looked up to hold my gaze. "You know that's not true, who we will become is going to change. Stop lying to yourself." This time the tears that were starting to well in my eyes were not from pain, they were genuine. "I am dying, you… me… what is left of me... we are dying." This time when I tried to grab her she also reached out. I embraced myself in a hug and started to bawl. Tears flowed freely now, dripping down both of our bodies and hitting the white floor. She was also crying, holding me in a tight embrace. We held onto each other, it was morbidly amusing, how much false comfort I could give myself._

 _Even if it was just an illusion, a dream, the embrace still genuine, I needed it. I opened my eyes, now I was kneeling on the ground, hands hanging by my side. The other me was gone, I was left in the white emptiness, in my broken, stitched together self. "Please, I don't even have anyone but myself." The space in front of me didn't have a response to my agony. I was alone, no one to console me or tell me that it was going to be alright. "PLEASE." My voice screamed out, my throat didn't hurt, I just screamed again and again. "PLEASE, PLEASE." I started to fall backward,_

" _I want myself back."_

 _The floor engulfed me as I fell,_

 _down,_

 _down,_

 _downwards, into darkness._

* * *

 **So... yea, its pretty f'd up. I didn't exactly have a hard time writing this but it was rather unpleasant. For those of you who skipped the above part, basically what happened is singed injected Lin with a ton of chemicals and stuff, then cut off her toes and they turned into bird toes. He's messed with her mind and injected her with an absurd amount of chemicals. She is utterly alone and in constant pain... yea... it sucks.**

 **So if you have criticisms about my unpleasant writing, please, tell me what can be improved :D Also I have been working on this story a lot rather than my other story (Demons Burden) so don't expect an update on that too soon, I am having fun with this one right now .-. (sorry)**

 **Thanks for reading and uh... I can't really say hope you enjoyed... That was messed up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later - Adam**


	4. Ch 4 - Stitched

**Here we go again.**

 **Hello everyone, I have been writing this a lot more recently and have been enjoying just putting it out. This chapter again has some very intense description of pain, which I will put a disclaimer before. Luckily this is going to be the last chapter of this sort :D The story is now going to be progressing forwards, whats in store for Lin? It won't be much longer before you find out :3**

 **Thanks for reading this far, don't forget if you see anything wrong at all or would like to tell me anything/ask me a question don't hesitate. I enjoy feedback as much as I do writing.**

 **Let's begin.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You are going to escape, you are going to escape, YOU ARE GOING TO ESCAPE." My eyes shot open and I sat up, earning myself a very hard wince from my stomach. I was back in the dark cell, back to my cage. I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were still pale, the backs were purple from bruising. I looked away from my hands in my lap and moved my view to my feet. What he had done with them was…. I didn't know how to describe it, it made me sick, they weren't even feet anymore. How much would I change, how far would he go? I touched the skin gingerly, my pale skin faded to black around my shin and that's where the "human" part ended. I moved my hands over my "feet," if they could even be called that. Instead of toes I now had three talons. They were rough, harder than before, instead of skin it felt like tough leather, I am assuming this is what bird feet are like. The talons extended through the front of my foot and the top, they had sliced the skin open but now they looked like a part of the foot. It didn't look mangled our torn apart like it had felt, no residue of blood or residue left.

The talons ended in a wicked curve and sharp points, they looked very capable of cutting, maybe I could give him a good kick if I got the chance. I doubted it, my mind was still reeling, my body fatigued from the extreme lack of food or substance. My stomach growled to confirm my own hunger. Anything at this point I would have eaten, even moldy bread with worms in it, I just needed food and water.

I stared at the floor and curled up again. I was tired but not sleepy, my body was just not able to keep up with itself. My mouth was dry and my tongue roamed my gums, looking for anything. Food, I needed food desperately. There was the dripping of water near the front of the cell that I had not noticed before. I started to get up, I could see it, a foot away from my cell dripping down the wall from a window. I urged myself to get up, to try and stand. I put one foot on the ground and pressed to lift myself up. I cried out in pain, the limb wasn't working, I immediately lost my balance and tipped over.

They might as well be prosthetic legs, dead limbs. I sat on the ground, trying to flex each individual talon, I could barely manage to get one of my new toes to move up and down. They weren't disgusting at least, my feet were smooth and looked quite efficient at slicing, but they were useless right now. I opted out for trying to stand up and used my hands to crawl over the dirty floor, my body weight had also decreased significantly. There were no longer fine muscles in my arms or legs, I felt that my bones would snap if I put my weight on them.

I made it to the edge of my cell and stuck a hand out to where the water was falling, drop by drop it started to collect in my cupped palm. It was a tiny, meager, amount but I brought it to my mouth and lapped it up anyway. It tasted like dirt but that didn't matter, it was still something. I looked up to the window, the grey of Zaun above. The lab had to be far out on the outskirts of Zaun, or far, far down, where no one would hear my screams. Not that anybody would care.

I stayed under that water for a long time, just getting what little liquid I could into my body. I reached out and let it drip down the side of my hands, watching the individual droplet slide down the skin, and fall to the ground. "Someone please help me." It came out as more of a feeble whisper than actual words, but it was enough. My pain, my torment, you could hear it in my plea. I had enough, I just wanted it to all be over.

I traced the rough edges of the cell bars, each bump and bit of wear from corrosion along the metal. I lay on the ground, reaching past my cage. There was a small bit of humor in my thought if I was a bird he put me back into my cage every day. I moved the hand back to my scalp, feeling my head. There were only a few strands of hair left, the rest had fallen out like in the dream. I loved my hair, it was one of my past prides that I had been able to keep it the way it was. Now it was gone, along with the rest of my will to stand or do anything. My empty scalp felt cold, my hand scraped at it, the last strands of black hair came easily off.

My eyes were starting to droop, my body was going back to its tired state. I reached my hand back into the cell and lay on my sides, gripping my wrist. I heard a caw, it was far away. I ignored it and closed my eyes. There it was again the caw, I kept ignoring it.

 _Caw_ this time the cry was right above me, I peeled my eyes open and looked up, in the open window a crow was looking at me with beady eyes. I just looked at it as it ruffled its feathers, tilting its head left and right. It seemed as if it was judging me, sizing me up as a tasty meal.

"Don't get caught," I whispered a warning. It just stared at me in response, not making a noise. Then it hit me, a feeling. I couldn't describe it, like a small wave of emotion had washed over me, it was telling me to stand up, to leave the cage. It was like my brain was automatically reacting to the crow.

I stared at the crow, the crow stared back. "What did you do?" call me crazy, but I swear this bird was in my mind. I was probably crazy... I just watched, as lay there with my head tilted to the side. The small waves of emotion were still washing over my mind, I accepted them, they were soothing. Freedom, escape, run, move, all of them piled together. I smiled sadly at my feathered companion. "I am stuck. I wish I could run but my legs won't work." Fly, it was telling me to fly. "I can't," I answered remorsefully, I chuckled a bit at my own predicament, if I could fly I would have left a long long time ago. The crow cawed again, shuffling left and right on the edge of the window in anticipation. Maybe this crow could help me, it was a delusional thought but what else could I do than comfort myself with delusions. I was probably going insane, I doubted the crow was even there, just a trick of the mind.

I imagined Ekko, the boy with tall white hair and face paint, the ragged clothes and his chocolate skin. I imagined his face, his legs jumping the gaps of rooftops. I remember leading him and another orphan away from danger. I tried to project those thoughts forward, scrunching them into a ball and throwing them at the crow, throwing my thoughts and my wish to escape. "The boy with white hair." It was my last whisper. There was a flutter of wings and just like that it was gone. The window was empty, maybe it was just a hallucination, a way for my mind to try and tell me it was ok. A single black feather fell from the window, slipping neatly through the bars to rest next to my hand. What little comfort that crow had given warmed me. I lay on the ground, resisting the urge to move and closed my eyes, maybe I could dream myself somewhere better.

"Fly away."

* * *

There was a scuffling sound to my right, I opened my eyes slowly and looked across my cell. A mouse was sniffing the ground near the corner. It sat on its hind legs and started to sniff the air. My stomach growled, 'No' I thought to myself. If I was going to starve just to not feel any more pain, it would be worth it. I said there on the ground, it ran back out of the cell and somewhere else in the lab. The ceiling was hanging with tubes and various machines, there were piles of objects scattered around, flies buzzing through the room. I was lucky he had not come back yet, it had been awhile since I had felt the pain.

I blinked a few times, sleep was all that I had been doing, what else could I do when I was starving and without the energy to move anywhere. I looked down at the ground, the feather was in front of my face, just sitting there. I picked it up with one hand and turned it over, it was silky and smooth. I drew my hand along the middle, watching each side of the feather be pushed up by my fingers, and flip back to its original position. It was calming, like I was brushing my hair, I kept moving my hand up the feather. The crow had actually been down here, it had actually flown to the window. It was rare for any birds to be this deep down, maybe pigeons but they preferred Piltover, where the sun was.

The dull gray light of the room hummed on the ceiling, I listened closely to its hum. Then the caw came, I looked up at the same window. There was another caw coming closer and soon a flap of wings and the crow flew straight through into the lab. It circled the area twice before landing on a workbench. It was making so much noise, over and over it yelled. I just watched it, it's barking caw reverberating off the walls. Then I listened closer, there was a thumping noise, footsteps were starting to get closer. Someone was running outside, I lifted my head from the ground to look back at the window. There was a scramble and soon a hand appeared on the ledge.

As soon as he pulled his body up my eyes lit up and my mouth opened in surprise.

"Ekko?" I tried to say, my throat clamped up and I coughed onto the floor. He peeked over the ledge, his eyes immediately widened when he saw the inside.

"Lin, holy shit Lin." I was surprised he was able to recognize the wreck that I was, without hair or feet, battered and bruised. He wrenched himself over and immediately dropped to the ground in a roll, he was by my cell in a second, kneeling down for me.

"Lin, Lin are you okay?" I was about to break out into tears again. He was here, he was actually here to get me away, from the pain and the chemicals.

"Ekko." I was able to whisper, he grasped my hands and I feebly smiled at him. He stood up immediately and moved to the lock at the door.

"I'm getting you out of here, just stay still." I painfully rolled over and sat up in my cell, gripping my back was aching, I took careful precautions not to touch it with anything. He took out a lockpick kit from the back of his pouch, I had taught him not too long ago how to use it. He was interested in its uses after I had been able to get through three doors in a single mission within seconds. He had never been the one to turn down a handy skill. There was a satisfying click and the rusty cell door swung open. He rushed to my side, kneeling down and gripping my hand.

"We need to get out of here, then we can talk more." He tried lifting me up, putting his back into it. He was able to get me on my knees.

"Give me a sec." I rasped, I lifted a leg and tried to stand but I lost balance and fell forwards, he caught me and hoisted me back up. "What the fuck." He was staring at my feet, or what they had become. "Lin I am so sorry I didn't come sooner, I should have looked harder." He sounded desperate.

"You came, it's enough, just get us out." He was able to shuffle me to the door and out. The crow cawed and flapped in place, it looked uneasy.

"Ekko something is wrong," There was another round of coughs and I lifted my hand to my mouth before continuing. He laid me down against the wall. "Besides you will never get me out of that window, I don't have the strength to move."

"I'll look for a way out, just stay here." He got up and started to move around the room. I watched him, still clutching my side in pain. My entire body was always constantly sore or bruised, my back, especially near my shoulder, had been hurting. I head his curse from the other side of the room.

There was a banging, I could hear him moving things around. There was a loud bang, he was hitting something hard. He came rushing back a minute later,"The door is a pin code door, I can't get through it without a saw or some way to get the handle off, I can't even leave a dent in it," he moved a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why the hell does this person have a pin door but an open window." He was pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Ekko," I spoke, he stopped and crouched next to me again, I could see the pain in his eyes as if it was my own.

"Leave me for now, get the tools you need and come back when you're ready." There was another coughing fit before I spoke again. He waited patiently, keeping one hand on my shoulder.  
"You don't know what he can do, I don't want you to get involved just come back later." I didn't want the madman to come marching in with Ekko in here. I didn't know what he was capable of, but if Ekko got wrapped up in this too it would have been my fault.

"Lin I am not leaving you. I am going to find a way to get you out." The crow flapped back across the room and to the window. Our attention was drawn to it, it looked back at us with beady eyes. "It's a miracle I found you, this bird basically started attacking me to get me to go somewhere, but I am so glad I followed it. I can't give this up now. The others have been looking everywhere for you. I searched everywhere"

I looked into his eyes again, "Ekko leave, come back soon, I will be fine, he won't kill me." I croaked. I didn't want the pain to go on any longer, but I could last one more of his sessions if I knew I was going to get out alive, or that was what I thought. Ekko wasn't ready to get me out. "Please, please just leave now and come back when you're ready. I need you to be safe."

"Fuck that I am getting you out."  
"Ekko stop." It was almost a plead, not for me but for him.

"Just go, I will be here when you get back." His face was stone cold now as he looked at me. He rose from his position.

"I promise I will get you out of here Lin, it's going to take me a bit but as soon as I get the components to hack through that door I will come rushing back." I believed him, I knew he would come back for me.

"Don't come without help, I don't know who this is. You are going to have to put me back into the cell." My body was getting more and more tired. My back and shoulder blades were aching from being placed on the wall, they felt like they were severely bruised. "Put me back into the cell, if he suspects something he will make it harder to get to me." He just nodded and put an arm under mine to shuffle me back into the cell. I moved to my position at the back and rested on my shoulder, propping myself up in a corner.

"Lin I am coming back, I need to get you out."

"I know." I tried to smile, but my face was slumped. "He usually leaves every now and then, he hasn't been back for at least a day though, and don't come unprepared." Ekko had a habit of rushing things. I wanted him to come back but he better come back with a solid way to get through that door. My body was in no condition to do anything to assist him.

"See you soon Lin." He closed the door, it locked back into place, sealing me back into my cage.

"See you soon." He moved over to the window and lifted himself up, putting his feet on the window sill and giving one last glance back before disappearing back into the depths of Zaun. A few seconds later there was a flap of wings and the crow flew to the floor by the base of the cell. I took my position laying on my stomach on the cell, limbs spread. It was the position that hurt the least. "Thank you," I said, it hesitantly hopped through the bars of the cell and over to where I was laying, looking sideways into my eyes. It was close enough to peck my hand. Slowly I raised my right arm, it tensed up but didn't move, I kept my hand limp and pointed down, moving it closer to the crow.

I reached forwards and it let me touch it, carefully slid the back of my hand down its neck. It hopped closer, making it a little easier to stroke its glossy feathers. I smiled, today had brought me back, I was actually going to escape. I was going to get out. This crow had saved my life, it had brought me hope. "Thank you," I said again, I rested my hand back on the ground, my body was starting to shut down, back aching. It hobbled its way back out the cell bars and flapped to the window. It gave one last goodbye caw before flying back out through the window. I lay in my cell, listening to the dripping water. Plink. Plink.

"Lin you are going to escape."

* * *

 **Welp, here is the disclaimer, everything from here on out is going to be more gruesome stuff, so if you are not into that stuff skip it. Again I will give a brief summary at the AN at the end.**

* * *

This time I woke up to a light shining directly into my eyes, an eyelid peeled down.

"Oh good, rested up now, a little low on nutrients but the body will last."

'He's back, oh no he's back.' My brain was starting up.

The bright light was taken away from my vision and I blinked a few times, my vision started to get more accustomed to the brightness of the room. I was facing the ground, all my limbs being held in place by straps once again.

"You should be excited, this is going to be the largest manipulation up to this date. You are the pilot for a whole new generation of creative, of science."

'Oh what joy.' I thought to myself, the try at a joke didn't help my brain at all. I tried to keep calm but my heart was already starting to pick up the pace. I knew what was coming. I didn't care what fucked up thing he did, I just wanted it to be over. I was going to escape, after I was done with this I could get out. I just needed to survive. I started to close my eyes and ball my fists.

The needles started to get inserted into my back. I gasped in pain, it was already starting. These needles were rather large and were going straight to where my back had previously hurt. 'Don't break Lin, don't break Lin, don't break.' I could only confront myself with reality to push away the pain. As each one was pressed into my skin I grunted and clenched my teeth. Then he stopped and I could hear his footsteps receding. He was humming to himself as if this was the most casual thing in the world. It hurt so much, my body protested, nerves on end screaming for me to resist, to do anything, but I was completely buckled down. I started panting quickly, there was the flip of a switch and the careful _shing, shing,_ of metal being sharpened. 'He has a knife, please no he has another knife.' What was he going to do this time, remove my arms and replace them? I needed to get out now, I didn't care what happened I needed to escape.

The cold fire of the liquid dripping into my back hit me all at once. I screamed, my throat this time had some time to recover but I was going to ruin it again. 'DON'T BREAK LIN.' I couldn't speak, I didn't want to be broken. The little resolve that I had was hidden in my will to hold back my words, from screaming out loud, a silent rebellion. The pitch of my scream increased then more and more of the needles filled with chemicals, all injecting into my back.

"I have tried this on one other subject before but I had not given them a strong enough dose of regenerative fluid. They also were on the verge of starving because their body was being forced to create massive amounts of keratin." The free running tears always accompanied the intense pain, escape was the only thought in my head. "Although you are a tough case, you seem to be mute but only to self-preserve. No worries, they all fall apart quickly after the first barrier is broken." The chemicals didn't stop, my lungs were pumping air in and out of my system, trying to keep up with my mind. It was wreaking havoc on me from the inside, ripping me apart.

'HES COMING TO SAVE ME, HE NEEDS TO SAVE ME.' it hurt so much in every bit of my body, but my mind has been beaten and broken. Violent coughing started after a few minutes of "letting the mixtures sink in." I hacked up phlegm, a sickly black substance was replacing my saliva. It dripped down my mouth and into a collecting pool on the ground. It was replacing my tears and the mucus in my nose. It was as if my soul had been turned black and was leaking from my face.

The pain was white, it blocked my vision and was always smacking me back into consciousness. I was shuddering hard, my body jolting up and down in its own protest. I was going to give up, I thought I could make it but this was too much. When he brought the knife to my back I couldn't contain myself. It was a slow, slow, slice, the pain was magnified by the blade. "PLEASE SOMEONE PLEASE, EKKO, ANYONE PLEAAASE." I was sobbing sporadically. My last bit of resolve diminished. "Make it stop, make it stop." I was blabbering out loud now. Nothing mattered but escape.

"Ah, so you can talk." The madman replied. "You see, everyone has a breaking point." He continued to cut my back open, dragging the blade from my shoulder blades to the center of my back. I screamed again, louder this time. I tried banging my head back and forth in the little space I had in the restraints, maybe if I managed to knock myself out I would get a temporary respite. The straps held fast and I was left in unfathomable agony. "Anyone, anyone but me, just stop." I needed to end.

I started to remember all the times, I had felt pain, the time when the Howler buried splinters in my arm. When I was the unfortunate test dummy experiments I was subjected to from the kids at the warehouse, one had left me mildly bruised, but none left me too badly injured. It was all so minuscule compared to what I was feeling right now. I couldn't drown out the pain with anything, I tried to recall the happy times in the warehouse. Misha, Martin, Ekko, Enzo, they all had smiles, but their smiles wouldn't drown out the flood of pain. "Nononononononono." my incoherent rambling laced in between my screams and whimpers. He was cutting on top of the already made incisions, right over my shoulder blade, at this point part of the bone was coming from my back.

"And if any of my previous tests are correct, the morphing of the body should take place momentarily, the skeletal structure has already warped itself to accommodate changes." My bones were grating against each other, blood was running freely down my back, I could feel it warming my sides and dripping down my body to the ground. My life was draining from my wounds. "The real beauty of it all is that the mind tries to create a blind spot whenever a dangerous though about pain is presented. What you just experienced is that blind spot being ripped from your mind because it's trying to preserve itself, but as soon as it does you are broken." I had stopped screaming now, the black liquid still dripping from my eyes and open mouth. My arms went limp beside me.

'Pain, pain is everything right now, pain is everything.' My thoughts were fuzzy, clouded with nothing but a deep green smog. Then, my back was starting to bend, I gasped again, not able to contain myself, my lungs needed more air. It felt as if my insides were being pushed from my body. I was actually being turned inside out, my bones ripped from my back. I could feel myself unraveling like a ball of string, opening up like a book for the world to read. I didn't feel anger, or resentment, I didn't feel sad or anything in that moment. I felt pain and freedom, two very contradictory emotions. This time the pain was not everything, I felt as if I had been turned and dropped from infinitely high up. I was forever falling and I embraced it. It felt like it was over, the pain from my shoulder blades and skin being lacerated was dying down. I felt like I had been folded, my skeleton ripped from my body and now I was empty. The strangest part was how I was not dead, I had been completely mutilated and my body had not given up yet. I wouldn't be surprised if my blood was purely chemicals.

He started to reach in with tweezers and a sewing needle. "Magnificent, the body had already made almost all of the required parts. Some of the nerve endings are damaged but I can rebind those, they would be useless if not able to move." I could feel him remove some of the sinews from my back and attaching it to somewhere else on my body.

The pain was dull now as if I had forgotten it completely. I just felt hollow…. a living corpse. My arms and jaw hung limply. I let my eyelids shut completely. It was a strange feeling, being so relaxed but so conflicted. My back had opened up and with it, the unimaginable pain had become dimmed. He was sewing my back, stitching it together on what felt like a weird extension. It felt heavier now like a great weight had been placed right on my shoulder. How could I feel so light but so heavy at the same time?

I could feel him gripping parts of my back. I was a toy for him, being disassembled and put back together. I tried to flex my back, a snapping noise was heard. Like the violent sound of a branch being broken, "I might have to make you sleep if you don't stay still, you are only damaging yourself now." He stated. I had snapped the part he was working on in my back by the short movement. I felt a dull pain, like a pinch but my nerves felt broken. "After this is over the wounds will heal quickly, with my concoction the bodies repair system will be boosted at an incredible rate, and you will be complete." My senses were dull, everything was happening underwater, I felt weightless, my balance felt strange, it was all coming from where he was working with my back, or what he had done it. My shoulders were slumped further forwards from some sort of new weight they carried. "I have already received a generous offer from a good friend of mine, willing to buy you from me." My lifeless face didn't change at all at his statement, it was over.

I was done, my mind was blank like a slate. The hunger, the pain, it was all so dull, so grey now. I was carved out and left to dry. It was over, I knew that it was all over, I was finished and the pain was over. I tipped backward and my gut twisted. This time I fell down,

Down on and on, forever.

But then,

I flew.

* * *

 **So, that's it, I am done XD.**

 **That's all the pain you are going to get out of this story. Well maybe not the LAST bit of pain but all there is for now. I can say things will start to look a little brighter in this part of hell. So for that short description, Singed puts needles into her back, more chemicals, and he slices open her shoulder blades. For all of you who didn't catch it, I was trying to describe wings unfurling from her back. She can't see them but I describe them as strange new weights on her shoulders. Also, a key part of the end was,** "I have already received a generous offer from a good friend of mine, willing to buy you from me." **So yeah. That is all I got for now and here is a reply to the review from the last chapter:**

markmeorigins: "Haha. Well you weren't lying when you said things would get dark. The chapter is passable but I can see you didn't enjoy writing/rushed the chapter. Still enjoying the idea and will wait to see what the poor girls future holds." **I mean I did enjoy writing the chapter a bunch but like it's a little too dark from what I normally do, and don't worry compared to now the future is only going to go uphill ;D**

 **If you leave a review I will probably reply to it here so please do :) I do way too much self-plugging.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you soon (hopefully) :3**


	5. Ch 5 - Sold

**So, here we are. This chapter is a lot more uplifting in terms of what happens, and after this chapter is done I am probably going to go back to writing my other story. This one is fun and I have been enjoying it but this is all that I have written for it. I have an idea of where the plot is going to go but this crazy idea turned out pretty fun. If you want me to continue I would be glad to but... YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW XD. Yea, this story has been fun to write, and I want to write more but feel like I need to go write my other story for now. More chapters will come in the future though, cause writing is fun.**

 **Remember all reviews are very much appreciated and if I get more I will probably write more, so ask and I shall deliver :D**

 **Thanks for all that have read and here is the chapter,**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I murmured in my sleep, my vision fading in and out. There was already talk coming from the other side of the room.

"Yes, the formulas did take me months to synthesize, and the required materials were rather difficult to obtain at times. Although are you sure you need this now? I have not fully finished the mind, and I was about to add augmentations to make her stronger." The madman was talking.

"My ship leaves for Noxus today, I have already discussed the payment terms, I am sure I will be able to 'perfect' her as you would put it, you know me. You should be able to find plenty other people here to work on anyways." There was another voice this time, it sounded deep and clear. I couldn't discern an obvious accent.

"... Very well, I do respect you general Kerwin, I know you will put her to good use. I shall pass this one to you, thank you for your payment, it will be sufficient in progressing my studies."

"Thank you for your time. Will she be able to walk?" I couldn't see the man talking, but I had never heard their voice before.

"Yes she will, after the first 48 hours of my serum, her legs should be fine. Also, about the extensions, they will grow over time but I can guarantee that they will be fully functional after a month at the most, they don't need much more development to be functional. If there are any complications or new findings please write to me. There was already the unexpected mutation on her scalp, so if anything else seems to have occurred it would greatly help my craft if any extra information could be given."

"Very well, if there are any abnormalities I will report them to you. Where is she?" My head was starting to clear, the buzz blocking out my thoughts starting to fade. I started to move my hands, slowly bending my fingers, they were cold and numb.

"Right this way, I have already sent you the details of the exact changes I have made. You should be able to utilize them, and you did get the sketches of the different parts correct?"

"We did discuss this two days ago at our meeting, I looked over them myself." Footsteps started to come closer to my cell.

"Yes, yes of course. Although I have been focusing on this, I am lacking in the other weapons to give to you at the moment general." The madman exclaimed.

"No worries, Noxus is doing fine at the moment, I already have a large stock lined up for sale anyways." Noxus, of course they would buy machines from people like this, I have heard the stories before.

"And here she is." There was the creaking of hinges as the door swung open. I was lying down in the darkest corner on my stomach. I carefully opened my eyes, blinking. In front of me were three silhouettes, I let my eyes adjust to the lighting. The madman stood outside of the cage, arms behind his back. In front of me stood another man, he was not too tall, his face chiseled. The mat of hair on his head black but with a streak of white running through it. He looked at me with an intimidating glare, standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. To his right behind him stood a cloaked figure with their head down, their clothing obscuring most of their features.

"So girl, can you stand?" I looked up to meet his gaze, he looked back with an unwavering tension. I didn't speak, just looked up at him. I was laying on the ground with my head tilted upwards.

"If you are not going to talk, stand." I looked down at my feet, the last time I tried this I fell over miserably. I pushed myself up from the ground and took a deep breath when I was upright in a sitting position. I placed one foot on the ground, then the other, and pushed up. The best thing for me right now would be submissive, I don't want to push myself any further than I need to. I wobbled on my legs for a few seconds, there was an unexpected weight on my back that I had not noticed before it was causing me to fall down. I started to fall backwards, to counteract it II tried to tilt forwards. I leaned too much and would soon end up on my face if the cloaked figure next to the man had not dashed in front of me and caught me by the arms. Their hands gripped me by the shoulders and supported me gently to stay on my feet.

"She's weak currently, but she has not used her new feet yet, it is only natural. She also might be slightly malnourished." The madman spoke again, not moving from his position. I looked up to the person who had caught me. I came face to face with a woman, the only expression in her face was the small bit of remorse in her eyes. One was blue and one was gold, both looked at me with pity. She lifted me up and I was able to stabilize myself on my feet. The deep shadow of the hood covered her face once again as she took a step back.

"Mira, give her the other cloak, we have a boat to catch." The intimidating man turned sharply and moved towards the other side of the room. The cloaked one they called "Mira" stayed close to me.

"Make this easier for yourself, we have a meal for you back on the boat. Do you have a name?" She spoke quietly, giving off an aura of comfort.

"Rosaline, call me Lin." I spoke quietly. My throat ached with each word. "My name is Mira." She replied. These people were moving me from the lab, to a boat. I was going to be able to escape the pain, that was my first priority.

I took the cloak from her hands and started to wrap it around my back. It got caught on something behind me and I stopped. I could feel the cloak hitting my back? … but it wasn't hitting my back, it was a foreign feeling to me. I turned for the first time to see what was there.

Protruding from my shoulders and the middle of my back were two black feathered wings, 'What?' I was in dumbfound shock. They extended down to my hips. Each one was beautiful, with feathers silky smooth, reflecting the light and acting like a natural cloak already, I flexed my shoulder muscles and they hugged my body a little closer. I could feel the feathers brushing my skin, they weren't rough at all. I was taken by surprise and tried to turn around to get a better look at them, but they followed me. 'Right they are attached to me, duh.' They were apart of me, they were sticking from my skin. I was able to wrap the cloak completely around them and secure it at my neck. I was definitely going to have to test if those were real later, it all felt so, strange. Like an extension of my back or my shoulders, the new limbs made me on edge. I was in mild shock from what I just saw. There were wings, on MY BACK. A hood was attached to the back of the cloak that I wore, I let it stay down. I might as well be in rags besides what they had just given me, the madman had left them on slightly intact to cover me. It was better than being tested on naked, but it still left me looking like a feeble pile of bones.

I tripped to the side as I exited the cell and Mira caught me again, "Sorry," I murmured and regained my balance. One hesitant step at a time I moved forwards through the lab. Towards the open door where the man called Kerwin was waiting.

"We don't have all day, come on." He held the door open for me to pass through. 'What about Ekko,' my mind stopped at the thought, he was going to be saving no one from an empty lab. 'Oh no I can't leave now, but I have too.' I gulped and stopped in the doorway.

"What's the wait girl?" My mouth just opened and shut like a fish. I didn't have anything to say to convince him that I needed to stay. Ekko was going to have to wait, I was being forced to leave. I couldn't say anything, I would find a way to get back, he would think I was dead at the time. I tried to shake the thought of abandonment from my head, it was something to worry about later, but I would tell him, someday. I stepped through the door and out into the air. It was disgusting, ugly air, but it was still outside of the lab, I was more free from the pain so it was peaceful.

Kerwin and the madman exchanged some words as me and Mira waited in the street. I couldn't hear anything from outside the door except for pieces of their sentences. I looked at the ground, the new scenery of this part of Zaun was pleasant compared to the needles and barred cages, the hanging tubes and disgusting chemicals. The door shut with a clank and Kerwin stood in front of me, he was at least a foot taller than myself. He wore burly black clothes as if to emphasize his strength, I couldn't see past the cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He was very warmly dressed for the temperature it was.

"Just go as fast as you can manage, Mira she is your first priority if anything happens on our way." The woman nodded slightly, the cloak wrapped around my entire self, hiding anything that would give away my abnormalities besides my feet, but they would be hidden in shadow. Kerwin started walking, I moved at a slow pace behind him, a very slow pace. I tested my weight on each of my new limbs before taking a step, carefully making sure not to trip. Mira stayed right next to me if I lost my balance again, slowly, I was starting to get to a walking speed. We were able to make it to one of the Zaun lifts, this vertical one was unoccupied and I stood on unsteady legs. There was a clank of a latch unlocking and a creak as the metal box started to carry us up to the surface.

"Put on your hood, once we are on the surface we will only be a quarter mile away from the docks, when we get to the boat just get to the cabin in the back." I simply nodded and reached back to grab the edges of the hood, pulling it over my head. I was free, I was actually free from that horrible, terrible lab, but where was I going now? I raised a hand to rub my throat, my nails had grown long I noticed after running my hand across my smooth skin. I reached behind my neck and stopped.

My fingers were holding a feather in my hand, 'had it caught on the neck of my cloak? I tried to pull it in front of my face but there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I immediately winced. I slid to the hand to the base of the feather. It was sticking into my skin. My hand was brushing more as I felt the back of my neck. 'What?' My let my hand freely roam the rest of my head. There were feathers coming from where my hair had previously been. They all curved backwards down my neck and to my back. I gripped one in my hand, it felt like a normal feather, except it was embedded into my scalp.

I leaned close to Mira, "Do you have a mirror?" I whispered. I needed to see all these things for myself. I wanted to make sure that I was not dreaming and I was in a different body.

"No but there is one on the boat you will be able to use." I moved back to my standing position and ran my hands down my neck, stroking the feathers. It was like brushing my hair, I gained a strange satisfaction from movement of my hand. 'Maybe this is a dream.' I pondered.

The lift made a creaking noise as it halted and we stepped from it, it was night time up here. The first thing I noticed was the smell, clear, clean, and free of the chemicals. I took in large lungfuls of it, letting it seep into my nose and I let out a huge sigh. It had been a LONG time since I have had fresh air. I tried to wait there and just enjoy the clean air but Kerwin started to continue forward once again and I hurried my pace, trying to match his. We moved along the brick pathway through dimmed streets. There were street lights illuminating our path but no one else traversed the streets. There were twists and turns, soon I was able to pick up the very slight smell of salt in my nostrils. The creaking of boats greeted my ears as we came up on the docks near Piltover. These ones were off to the side, not wanting the attention that you would get from the other parts of the city.

I never liked the ocean too much, but I was awestruck when I saw the view. We were on a small perch above the harbor where I could clearly see the moon casting its rays onto the water. Reflecting the silver light in a beam. It was beautiful. I stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds until Kerwin grunted at the sight and moved down a staircase. I stopped at the top.

"Can you help me please." I asked, I was afraid that one tumble and I was going to snap in half at the bottom.

"Take my hand." Mira said, I slipped my hand from my cloak and grabbed hers, slowly taking steps down. One after the other until we reached the bottom. A boat was already waiting for us, the sails hoisted and ready for us to leave. It was large, looking like a merchants boat with a bulky underside for cargo. The night was too dark to read the writing at the front the boat, but the ornate carvings on the railing felt smooth and if I squint I could see the exquisite detail. Whoever this was, they were not too shabby of a person, well they were calling him general.

"General Kerwin glad to see you again, but so soon?" Another man standing on the top of the ship greeted Kerwin in a friendly manner.

"Not much luck in our findings today captain, we are on a tight schedule, you have permission to leave." Kerwin said , quickly dismissing the captain. He brought his hand up and motioned for us to follow him into a doorway at the back.

I followed him across the wood planks and through the high door. We went down a hallway and into a room. Inside was a well furnished living space, with drawers against the side, a desk, and even a couch against one wall. It looked comfy and warm, I just wanted to lie down on an actual bed, and I might be able to.

We took another turn through a door and down a flight of stairs. I still made sure to take my time on each one. Kerwin in front of me and Mira right behind me.

"Here we are." Kerwin pushed open a door to the left of the hallway and let me pass through first. Here was a single bedroom. It was small, with a single person bed in the corner that was well cushioned and a single bed stand. There was a window where I could see the swirling black water outside behind the glass.

"This is where you will be sleeping, but you are hungry right?" He said in a friendlier tone, the aura of authority had diminished.

My grip around my thin body grew tighter. I nodded quickly. "Good, I will grab something from the pantry, Mira lead her to the meeting room, we can use it as a temporary eating place. Kerwin left first and went back the way we came. Once we were in the hallway Mira pointed to the door placed directly across from mine.

"This is my room, knock if you have anything at all that you need." Mira said. I nodded again. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall there, and here is the meeting room. It was one door before the bathroom and she led me inside. Inside was a single table with parchment and quill resting on it, recently used. Five chairs were placed around the room and a lantern from above illuminated it. Mira rolled some maps from the center and placed them in a cabinet before pulling a seat for me to sit down in, taking her place beside me.

"So Lin…" She paused, there was probably no easy way to say what she was about to say. "Do you have any parents?" I shook my head, she waited a few more seconds before asking another question. "Who were you with before you were caught, I overheard them during dinner, he said you were captured." I nodded in confirmation this time. I spoke for the first time to elaborate my words, "I lived with other kids, in Zaun, we survived off each other." She took in the information and didn't say much else.

"Sorry if this is a difficult topic for you, based on the horror stories I have heard I couldn't imagine what happened." My hands were visibly shaking on the table, I stared at them. The whole thing felt so surreal, oh the lab, the lab was terrible. Like a dream that had turned into a nightmare and thrown me down into the pits of my own mind, but it was gone now.

"There was so much pain." Mira was a good listener, waiting patiently for my answers and not intruding.

"He, he cut my, my feet, and, and my back, there were so many chemicals." I started to remember the pain, losing myself bit by bit, the tears were starting again. I could remember it all, it made goosebumps form on my skin.

"Shhh, it's alright. Where we are going is going to be much better than that mess." She gripped my hand, causing the shaking to stop.

"Where are we going Mira." I asked, my voice wavering.

"Noxus, Kerwin wanted to recruit you, like he did to me. Don't worry about that now, just rest, you will learn more later you are safe now." I nodded and just waited with my head down, my stomach growled. I wiped the few tears from my face and scolded myself for the nervous wreck I had become, I would need to control myself more.

Right on cue Kerwin stepped into the room with a platters of food, one on each hand and a glass of water tucked into his elbow. I tried to make myself more presentable, these people were feeding me and had gotten me away from that chemical pit. I tried to keep my mouth shut but drool was already starting to cover my tongue. I could smell it, the scent wafting through the room. He had brought in a large chunk of steaming meat and a healthy plate of various fruits. He placed down the plates on the table in front of us, sliding over a fork to me. I didn't even ask to begin, decency was never a strong suit of mine. I hastily grabbed the fork and started to shove food into my mouth.

I inhaled the food at an inhumane speed, vacuuming up the tender meat. I took huge bites, not even giving myself enough time to savor the explosion of flavor in my mouth. It was so greasy and good, I was afraid that if I didn't eat fast enough the food would disappear before my eyes. Soon the only thing left of the meat was a few bones on the plates. I started sucking on the last bit of the marrow, grease dribbling down my hands and chin. That's when I looked up to see the shocked faces of Kerwin and Mira. They had the look of disgusted awe on their faces. I just shrugged and licked my fingers clean of the residue.

"That has to be a record time for an entire plate of chicken." Kerwin said,

"Agreed." Mira replied.

I moved onto the berries and other food next, taking more time with this one. Taking drinks from the tall cup in between bites. I had never had food like this before, it wasn't dry rations that had the texture of chalk. This was true, glorious food. The flavour and taste overpowering me. Not only that but I was also ravenous from not getting in my food in the lab. I ate another, and another and another. The explosion of taste was never too much, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. I cleaned both plates to the very edge. Even eating the crumbs. I sat back, extremely content with myself, my body currently satisfied for its hunger craze.

It felt so good, everything that was happening was so much better than the lab. My back was still aching some from the extra weight, and my feet were wobbly and weird, but overall I was glad that it was over. Although I was not too sure how I felt about going to Noxus, Ekko and the others had been searching for me, and these people wouldn't let me contact them, why would they?

"The ship is outfitted with a boiler room, and I think you would like to clean up." said Kerwin. My brain perked at the thought of warm water. I was covered in a solid layer of muck and the liquid stains were embedded into my skin. There were still black lines from where the chemicals had been excreted and a coating of sweat on my thin frame.

"Yes please." My throat was less scratchy than before, but I doubt I could raise it past a whisper.

"Mira why don't you help her, I am sure she's going to need some with her new wings and all." The other woman just nodded and stood from the table. "Lets not delve too deep into the future, we can do that after a good night's rest." Kerwin stood too and started to exit the room. The future, I was still unsure about what it held but for now this was good enough. I doubt it would stay this way, there were still many, many questions running through my head. Why did he "buy" me and what was I going to do?

How could he ever see the use in a torn up science experiment.

* * *

I stepped in front of the mirror, looking back at what was left of me. My face had grown more shallow with the deprivation of food, my skin more pale, and there were large bags permanently embedded in my eyes. I turned my head to each side to catch the details. My beautiful hair fell out. Now it was replaced by feathers coming from the middle of my forehead and covering in a pattern down to the center of my back, right inbetween my new limbs. They were black, and I could feel each one, extensions of my scalp that made me look like a freak. If I shook my head left and right they would flow together.

I turned to inspect my wings, jet black feathers covering every inch of the new limbs. They reflected the light well, their glossy surface even looked soft. They entered into my back with a smooth transition, as if they had always been there. The only visible sign that they were not natural was the light scarring right where they met the skin. They curved up until about my head and outwards down to my hips. I didn't want to flex my shoulders now or the tendons in my back, I was sure if I somehow extended them they would take up the entire washroom. I reached a hand back to slowly move it along the feathers, brushing lightly. I could feel them, every touch that my fingers made against them, they were mine.

Mira stood behind me in the doorway, keeping silent and letting me have my time.  
"Your beautiful." She said. I felt my cheeks heating up at her comment.

"Hardly, I look terrible." That part was true, I was still battered.  
"Give it a few more days, I can see the wear on your face darling, it will wash away." The tub was full of steaming water. My clothes had already been cut to rags, what was left I let slip to the floor to step into the tub. I tentatively placed a foot in the warm water, then let my body fall down into it slowly. As the wing tips also submerged there was the strange feeling in my back. I went until my stomach was submerged and sat up from the bottom. I couldn't lean back so I stayed upright, Mira brought a washcloth to my back and started to rub the black grime from my skin, pouring water down my spin and exposed skin.

It wasn't long before the water below me turned a light grey color, most of my back had been washed off, the rest I could do myself.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Mira stopped with her scrubbing and waited in thought.

"I think Kerwin felt sorry for you, and he also likes to recruit people he sees potential in. He wanted to save you from any more experiments, and in turn will probably expect something in return, or at least that's how he will see it." She resumed wiping down my shoulders. "I was in a situation similar to this, I used to be a Demacian myself." I rested my head on my arms, curling my legs up towards my chest.

'If she was a Demacian how could she have ended up here?'

"I was tortured by the high command, and every last bit of me was broken down, except Kerwin showed me Mercy. He helped be get on my feet and he even made me his guard. Sometimes I think he is too trusting of strangers, surprising it hasn't gotten him killed yet. He trusted me, and I decided that it would be enough. Noxus and Demacia are more alike than anyone would like to believe." She spoke in a soothing voice.

'Maybe she was like me, but if she ended up like me wouldn't Kerwin also be looking from something out of me?' He would expect something in return, what would that be? As far I knew he didn't know anything about me, the only things he has seen was my changes and body, nothing else. Pity, I wouldn't be surprised if the reason he bought me was out of sheer pity, I was terrible.

I also didn't want to end up as some worker lady just because he thinks I have an obligation to him. He did a lot of great things for me, and so did Mira, but having me be a slave? That was not happening.

"Does he treat you well?" I asked,

"Yes, for a man like him, he has a kind heart, it can get hard to see it sometimes." Mira said. I waited a few moments before speaking again.

"I can do the rest on my own, thank you for your help."

"You sure?" Mira hesitated.  
"It's fine, I just want some time along." She handed me the cloth and soap, she looked at me understandingly. I took them and smiled at her. She stood to exit, and closed the door behind her. I sat in the candlelit room, listening to the soft lap of waves against the side of the boat.

After washing every crack of my body and skin I got up and dried myself off with a towel, covering myself at the chest and started to try out my wings. The water seemed to slide off them easily and they dried pretty fast. I shook my head and brushed the water from the feathers there. I took another look in the mirror, I was looking better, the tiredness in my face fading, and the pale skin starting to gain more color with less grime.

I walked out of the washroom down the hall, pushing open the door to the small bedroom and walking inside. On the bed was undergarments and a simple night gown with a large section of the back cut open. I was able to step into it the gown easily. I would have to sleep with my stomach down on the sheets. My feet had become considerably more stable, I hated to admit it but the three talons that made up my foot were not too bad, at least I could walk on them now, the only problem being that they were kind of clunky. I sunk into the covers and relaxed my body, with my feet hanging off of the small bed so they didn't cut the sheets. I felt revitalized, as if my skin was glowing. I was so comfortable and warm, I snuggled into the pillow and tilted my head, peering out my window to see the limitless sky. Stars were washing over the black and filling the sky with life. The ship was moving through the water and away from my home. 'I promise to come back one day.' I said. Even if it was not to stay, I needed them to know that I was alife. 'Someday.'

* * *

 **Yea, so happy things for now. What's going to happen to Lin? Why was she bought by the Noxian general? Who is Mira? Well if you want the answer to the last one visit my friend Raytoide for his story on Mira. Its called The Noxian Guard. He is also my editor so huge shout out to him for making sure I don't use the same description word every other sentence :3**

 **So hope you enjoyed what I have so far, and remember, if this story gets some feedback or love I will post more (thanks Mark), I thoroughly enjoy writing it to so I am not dropping it. Chapter just might be a little more spaced out. I was able to write this one crazy fast cause of how bored I was XD. Or, if I get really bored again and end up writing a shit ton in one week, you might see a chapter soon, but it all depends :3**

 **Thanks for reading annnnnndddd**

 **Hope you enjoyed :D**

 **-Adam**


	6. Ch 6 - Shipped

**And were back :D. This one took me longer to write cause going on vacation makes me lazy, but don't worry, I will be writing a lot more starting next week. Gotta start that grind again.**

* * *

The sound of water greeted my ears, instead of the creaking of a door or the feeling of pain ripping through my skin. It was a nice change. I opened my eyes and looked out the window, the sun hadn't come up yet but the sky was becoming gradually brighter, it would be over the horizon soon. I moved my legs and pushed off of the bed. I almost fell over again from the weight on my back but steadied myself. I balanced on each foot, carefully testing to make sure I was still able to stand on the new limbs. My joints felt a bit sore and creaky but I had felt a lot better than I had recently. I raised my arms and stretched my hands upwards, bending backward then reaching down.

I turned to face the door and was surprised to find a small pile of clean clothes on the bed stand.

"Hope these fit, they were some of my extras. I already adjusted the clothes to accommodate your wings, you will have to pull the back openings over them, sorry if they don't fit.

-Mira."

I smiled and took off the nightgown to put on the pair of black linen pants. I stepped into them and brought them up to my waist. The shirt was rather large, big enough to get them over the ends of my wings. It felt so strange to say that, "my wings." There were two large V shapes that would expose my back but also would allow me to slip my new appendages through. I got the shirt over them and tugged the bottom until the shirt slipped onto my body. I re-adjusted it so not too much of my back was exposed and took a few more seconds to stretch my arms. I wanted to get some air, I exited the hallway quietly. Trying to limit the amount my talons clicked on the wood. I turned to get up the stairs. I took each stop lightly and opened the door at the top.

A rush of cold fresh air hit me and I clutched my sides tighter and tucked in my wings to block out the cold. I stepped onto the deck, there were a few sailors there that gave me strange looks but didn't make any move to stop me. I made it to the front of the ship and stood, looking out onto the black water. The sun had just begun its rise, turning the few clouds on the horizon light pinks and orange. I breathed in the cool salty air, every breath still amazing me with how clean it was and how it didn't sting when I took in a lot of it. The sky turned from a grey to blue and the horizon line glowed orange. I watched the sky erupt into the flames of a new day. 'Ah new day huh, how poetic.' Regardless of what the madman had done my life was going to have to continue, and I was going to have to adapt.

"Now time to see if these things work." I brushed my hand along the bottom of my right wing and made sure I wasn't going to hit anyone.I flexed my shoulders forwards and curved my back forwards, trying to stimulate the muscles that the new limbs had been attached to. They opened up and curved outwards, almost tipping me over with the shifting of weight. I steadied myself, getting used to the feeling.

I tried to stretch them more, making them point straight up like a curved V into the sky. They extended up towards the sky and brought my arms up with them. The beautiful black wings gently ruffled by the breeze, I could feel the feathers moving, almost like a gentle massage or someone brushing my hair. They reflected the early morning light in their glossy beauty. Even though my body had been torn up, beaten, battered, and stitched together, I could still feel whole. This is how I will start and this is how I will end, always free. I lowered my arms and relaxed my shoulders. I needed to get better at using these things.

It was hard at first, trying to get my wings to move the way I wanted them, sometimes they would flutter and bend when I moved my back muscles and shoulders. I tried only raising one, then the other. I wasn't very successful most of the time. It was going to take a whole lot of getting used too, the balance would come with practice. I also gripped and ungripped my talons, just like any of my other limited skills I had gained in Zaun this would take a lot of time. The boat was nowhere near land, and based on my limited information on geography and tracking merchants, Noxus was not the closest to Zaun.

I decided to just stay there, in the chilly wind and watch the sun rise further up and up. Footsteps clunked behind me but I was mesmerized by the sun. It had been a long long time since I had seen it rise, maybe even a year ago when I stayed a day in Piltover. The memory was hazy but it resembled the spectacle before me.

The footsteps stopped next to me and I gave a brief glance to my side. Kerwin stood there with his large winter coat on. He had his arms crossed, looking over the ocean. Kerwin always seemed to be in thought, slightly agitated about something. He just stayed there, next to me, not saying a word. The silence kept going on and on, but I had questions, and silence was not an answer.

"So," I said.

"So." He replied steadily.

"Why did you…. buy, me?" How else was I supposed to say it? He let the question settle in, not answering immediately and admiring the sunrise.

"Potential. Strength."

"You had never seen me before you came to the lab, what gives you any sense of my potential?" I asked. Kerwin sure liked his long pauses, maybe he was just waiting for divine inspiration.

"Mind if I tell a story." I didn't reply immediately, the off-topic statement throwing me off guard.

"Sure," I replied hesitantly.

He cleared his throat before starting, "I have won my title through providing Noxus with weapons and leading my troops to success. I grew up learning about basic economics and war strategy which helped with business deals. This eventually lead me to become a high noble within their ranks. There was a certain campaign in Demacia that I had been on. After we had finished multiple night raids that ended up successfully it was time for me to come back home, and obviously, we had war prisoners." He leaned forward on the ship's railing and kept his eyes pinned on the skyline.

"One of the people we captured was a Demacian soldier. We were able to capture her after killing the rest of her squad, there were only two survivors and one of them had died on our way to a nearby settlement, so she was the last one. It's hard being captured after watching your comrades die. She was very talented, especially with the spear. There was so much potential in her, so much that she could have done, but because she was Demacian she was tortured and battered. It's just what Noxus does. Fight Demacia because they stand for weak people, and justify it as false strength. There was nothing that I could do about her being tortured." His eyes darkened after that, like a storm rolling through his mind. "After they get information out of most soldiers they throw them in the slums and they will end up dead a day later. Noxus thinks that if any of them are strong they will make it out of the slums alive." He paused then, he didn't betray any emotion but there was a shift in his tone.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I recruited her. That soldier… I stepped in to stop them from breaking her completely, and I took her in. From what little moments we had together I could tell she was different. She was strong, and I hated watching people being turned into emotionless beings. The people that have an affinity to hurt others are the people to fear. Not the giants, not the ghosts or ghouls, but the ones without a soul. Just because we value strength and victory does not mean we can't show mercy." I looked up at him, his fists were balled and he looked cross. "Before that point, I mostly lived alone, with only a few maids in a black house in a black city. I prefer isolation, I don't need anyone else to do my job for me. But that soldier became my most trusted guard and a good companion, I trust her judgment sometimes more than I trust my own. Singed, the man who did this to you has been one of my best inventors that I get my weapon stock from. Even though his weapons are effective if he sees something that he wants to change he doesn't hesitate no matter how inhumane it is. He has a soul... but he can get too focused on doing something that he forgets to have emotion, that is why he seems so, cruel. I didn't want him to waste good potential, I don't want you to end up as just another corpse." He stood up and started to walk away.

"I don't like people being beaten senseless until they are useless, I see it in you, strength. I see the soldier in you, not the animal." He continued down the steps. I watched him go, he turned around at the bottom and raised an eyebrow. The sun still rising and now the sky was a clear blue. He grunted and stopped once again as if coming to a decision.

"Breakfast is served soon and I am assuming you are hungry." I started to follow him down the steps and get to the deck of the ship.

"What happened to the soldier after she became your guard?" Kerwin just looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"She still is, how hard is it to put two and two together girl, Mira is my guard. Now come, I really am hungry." Oh... I scrunch my face at my stupidity, he had gone through the entire monologue without me noticing. Mira was the only other person I had seen following Kerwin or being around him. My stomach grumbled and I followed him back into the ship.

There was nothing left to hide about myself, I wasn't going to tell them about the kids or the warehouse but I might as well be an open book. I didn't have too many unique quirks, with my rather limited environment I only needed to skills that would keep me alive. Name, Liz, parents, none, proficiency, stealing I guess, weapons, I knew how to use various projectile weapons but nothing like a bow. Ekko and I used to spar with makeshift bats and objects, just for practice and learning to use dirty tactics to get out of rather shitty situations.

"Mira it's your job to make she can at least defend herself with something, even if it's just her fists or talons, I don't want a useless spy. We will see how good you really are when we arrive in Noxus."

"Spy?" I said aloud.

"You heard me, girl, we all earn our pay. You will get a salary, I rather despise people with slaves." He still didn't really answer my question but I let it pass. Kerwin sat back in his chair at the meeting room table. Mira was leaned back to the side with her feet kicked up on the back of another chair. I didn't really care for pay, as long as I had my life and freedom, that was going to be enough. For now, Kerwin had me under wrap, I was stuck with him. I wouldn't try any active escape… for now. My body was not in any condition and so far my new wings had proven to be useless so far.

Today I was able to get a good look at them without the cloaks. Kerwin was heavily built and lumbered around. Mira, on the other hand, was slim, but she still had visible muscle. Her outfit didn't really speak guard, it looked just like casual daywear with her tank top and boots. The bottom of her cargo pants had some stains from mud.

"You have three days girl, three days before we hit land and get situated at home. I have been gone for a while and Zaun was my last stop if you are to know anything is that Noxus is always changing. The strong have a habit of piling onto the festering stack of corpses that run the city." Kerwin stood, walking out the door.

"Three days of rest, then Mira will whip you into shape," Kerwin said before leaving. I listened for him to step down the hall, his footsteps grew faint. I peered at the relaxing woman, wondering what she would do.

"hmmph." I sighed, bringing a hand up to brush the feathers on my head down. The feeling still sending tingles down my spine, still foreign to me. Might as well ask questions while we had time. "So you were a soldier from Demacia." She nodded without opening an eye.

"43º unit, front lines."

"So you use a spear," I asked.

"Correct"

"What is it like being on the front lines?" I didn't want to sound insensitive, but I didn't see Mira as being a soldier, not exactly a guard either.

"It's rough, especially in Demacia. I've seen the Noxus army, both are brutal in their own ways. You are trained from a very early age to become a unit, trained to serve."

I sat there blankly, looking at the woman in front of me. I was spaced out, trying to connect the dots between Mira and Kerwin. If Kerwin's story had been right she had originally been Demacian, even though she didn't look like it.

"So how did you and Kerwin meet, you said Demacia was where you were first."

"I wouldn't call myself Demacian, I was abandoned." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "One of the captains there took me in and enlisted me in the army because I had nowhere else to go." I looked at her eyes, the mismatching colors of gold and blue. She took her feet down from the chair and abruptly stood up.

"Kerwin is right, you should get some good rest, you will need it. Don't disappoint Lin." She left the room as if she was in a rush, leaving me with the creaking walls of the ship. I just frowned, I needed to get stronger, get my wings to actually work. Right now I needed to relax some, my body was still recovering from the tests.

I would play their game.

For now, I would be the little crow.

The rest of the trip was mostly sleeping, sleep, stretching, and books. They had a small library near Kerwin's quarters. I went through a few in a day, staying on the top deck of the ship or in my bed going page after page. I read up on more practical things, knots, some interesting books on herbs, and a large text on prominent figures within Noxus. It would be best to learn about the place I was going to be staying for a while.

My appetite never seemed to die out, I was always hungry. I ate through the foods stores at a rapid pace. My body was no longer just a starved pile of bones, I started to fill in again. My cheeks were more full, body less frail. I could feel myself getting stronger in the short amount of time. I didn't want to think about the pain anymore, just focus on rest and getting better. Sometimes when the boat tipped too far it would jostle me from my sleep and I would jump up, waiting to be tied down to a cold metal table. My body seemed to instantly tuck in anticipation when I woke up as if expecting to be hurt and filled with needles. It made me shiver and just push myself further under the warm covers.

I had never ridden a boat before, luckily I wasn't prone to seasickness but I still needed some fresh air after spending too much time below deck. I repeated actions with my arms and wings, stretch left, stretch right, both up, both down. I Even attempted flapping them a few times up and down, they created a lot of wind of the deck and made me lighter but I still couldn't do much past a high jump. I had been able to grow accustomed to their added weight on my back.

"Come on Rosaline," this time I crouched low, preparing my wings above me. Then as I pushed off with my feet and brought the wings down fast. I was able to get a few feet off the ground, I flapped frantically but I couldn't stay in the air for long. "Dammit," I fell to the ground again, sweating. The madman had told Kerwin earlier that they would grow. I couldn't tell the difference between days but sometimes Mira would comment on their growth. How they were getting a bit longer every day. I pressed my teeth together and prepared to try and jump again, maybe be able to hover this time. A bell was rung above me and I stopped, standing up and bringing a hand to my face to cover the sun.

"LAND AHEAD, NOXUS' SHORES." The voice yelled above me. I walked to the front of the ship and watched the horizon. A few other sailors also went to look but stayed away from me. They were always wary of me, not talking to me at all. I ignored them whenever I walked past them on the ship, they had separate quarters anyways. As the ship gradually made it forwards I could see the landmass rise up from the horizon line. The black buildings grew taller and taller and the huge walls along the outside of Noxus came into view. I started contemplating how hard it would be to get over them even to fly, they seemed to touch the sky.

My thoughts were moved back to the objects on my back. They still felt foreign, and somewhere in my mind, I kept reminding myself that they shouldn't be there. I didn't hate them, I just hated where they came from. Would I hate Noxus? Maybe, and even if I did there was not much I could do about it now. I started to run my hand along my wing almost instinctively, feeling each feather between my fingers.

For now, I would be their little crow.

* * *

 **Whats waiting for Lin in Noxus? Find out later :D**

 **That is all I have for now folks, thank you for your support and I will be posting more in the upcoming future. Don't be afraid to leave a review because they really do help me keep writing ;)**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you soon!**

 **Reviews from last chapter:**

 _Happy Jinxmas: **"** GOOD SHIT NII CHAN CAN I BE A BIRD TOO" _

**Thanks lol, and uh... I don't think you want to go through the pain that Lin did but you can be anything you want :3 Your older brother is always watching.**

 _Deson: "I'm realy feeling sorry for her. Your writing is so good it almost made me cry. (meant as compliment)_

 _question:_ could't _she try and send her friends/family a small message by raven/crow"_

 **Wow, thanks a lot for the compliment. *flattered* and about the message by crow, well uh... Shit, you're right. It's as if you are reading my mind .-. Nah I am just playin XD. She can send a message by crow but she hasn't figured that out yet so shhhhhh. Thanks for the review Deson.**


	7. Ch 7 - Strength

**Hey, guess what, I am here :D**

 **Sorry, this DID take longer than usual. I was out for a while skiing and with my family over winter break but I promise to get more content rolling. The more I write the better I get, and how can I let down a chance to get better.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter (writing training is rather difficult :/)**

* * *

Kerwin stood in front, clearing a path while Mira stood by my side. I was almost completely concealed by the large cloak around my body. I would be able to pass as some sort of hunchback if I tucked my wings in and kept my head down. I didn't see much in front of me, just the shoes, boots, and various footwear of people passing us. There was a lot of chatter from the people around us, I could get a vague sensation to where we were. As the voices I heard went from quiet muttering to the loud bustling of a market there were people selling foods, goods, and various knives and other weapons.

"Fresh fruits and vegetables off of an Ionian ship, only caught two days ago! Cheap goods, straight from the ship!" I took a glance at one meaty merchant with a messy apron and sausage fingers. He was running a stall next to the road.

We moved away from the market, past bends and storefronts. Soon the chatter died down and I took the courage to look up from the ground. There were not as many people, it was a residential area. It didn't look anything like the housing areas of Piltover or Zaun. Large buildings surrounded by gates and various decor. Hedges and expensive looking statues decorated the houses. Gargoyles looked down with beady eyes from pedestals and guards stationed next to fence gates didn't move at all when we passed.

Soon we made it to the end of the street and we stopped in front of a house. This was a giant mansion, it was daunting with its height and had a stairway up to the entrance. The entire thing was surrounded by a gate, you could have fit multiple middle-class homes in the space that this one mansion took up. Unlike the others, no one seemed to be guarding this mansion. Kerwin unlocked the gate, pushing it open and leading us up a stone pathway to a black mansion. The place felt… empty, it was clean and taken care of, but still seemed to be empty. The walls were painted black, just like the rest of Noxus.

I had a temporary pair of large boots to fit my talons in but kicked them off when we got inside. I rubbed the sides of my feet and looked at the house. Inside was made of a dark wood and lit with electric lights on the ceilings.

"This is where you will be living from now on the girl." He didn't talk in a condescending way but held authority. "Mira, lead her to her room. After she gets unpacked we can find some more suitable outfits." Kerwin immediately strode off down the hall and out of sight. My room was located up the stairs and down a long hallway, a window along the corridor revealing a courtyard located right in the middle of the mansion. Mira led me to a door, my room the fourth on the right. She opened the door and motioned for me to step in. I gaped at the size of a single bedroom, it was huge. Kerwin had told me that I was to 'unpack,' but… what else did I have? There was a huge dresser against one wall and a queen size bed. There was a comfortable desk with a light and a door that I assumed would lead to a bathroom or washroom. A window next to my bed opened to a stunning view of Noxus, showing off the huge walls made of a dark grey stone and red banners that openly fluttered against it, with the giant stone gate at the center, a busy market area in front of it.

"Kerwin will be back within the hour, if you want to wash up again you have a personal bathroom. The maids will help you bathe if you wish so. Feel free to do whatever with the room, just don't get too out of hand, the maids will get bothered if you destroy things. Training is going to start tomorrow at dawn, meet in the courtyard downstairs. If you don't wake yourself up I will wake you up." I tried to keep up with the flurry of information, Mira left before I was able to ask any questions. I just stood in the middle of the room in awkward silence.

I cleared my head and rifled through the cabinets and desk, they were empty. No hidden entrances behind the walls or under the furniture. I had an empty wardrobe and the bathroom was plain too. The walls were painted grey and were empty besides for the single image of a flower. It was out of place in such an empty space, and out of place, maybe Kerwin just liked flowers.

I didn't need a bath, I had taken one that morning. Instead of washing or going to sleep I wrapped myself in the large brown cloak to conceal my body and sat on the windowsill. I watched the people walk through the city, it felt so much more alive than the empty streets of Zaun. Sure there were places this busy in Zaun but I had never bothered to visit them often, here it wasn't as dull. This city was alive, with a beating hard and flowing blood.

* * *

Kerwin re-visited my room later that day. He opened the door, "Follow me, we are leaving for a short errand."

"Why are you taking me?" I asked.

"I need your help, now come along." I didn't ask any more questions as I left the house with the brown cloak draped over my back. He took me down the empty road and to a line of shops around a plaza. This part of the city was unoccupied, the signs showed off weapons, clothing, and expensive goods. I kept my hood up and looked at the ground. Kerwin led us to one and stepped in, I read the sign at the front, "Edin's," hmmm, like a play on words of Eden maybe? Inside smelled like leather and the floor was covered with a soft carpet.

"Ahhh Kerwin," the jovial voice of a man started. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Well then, what is it going to be this time?" Kerwin stepped forwards to shake the hands of the stranger. I wanted to curl up if possible, I felt cold and isolated. This place gave me the chills, the unfamiliar structures, and smells.

"Can we move to the back room?" Kerwin asked.

"Sure sure, right this way," we were led to a separate room behind the main store space, the door was closed.

"Rosaline, you can look up now," Kerwin said. I glanced up to look at my surroundings. The other man was short. He had gray hair that came in loose strands, his figure was pudgy, accented by the fact that he had a very fancy button up coat on him.

"This is Edin, you can trust him, he is my personal tailor," I just nodded without expression as he smiled.

"Don't be so timid," He addressed me and I nodded, still refraining from talking to him. "It has been a while since you have gotten new clothes general. So Kerwin, what is so special about this one?" the tailor looked at Kerwin expectantly.

"Rosaline take off your cloak." I obeyed and slid the brown garment off of my wings, holding it in my arms. I relaxed my shoulders, the feathers rustled and I looked at the ground in mild embarrassment.

"My oh my, a Vastayan," He said in awe, I winced a little and couldn't help but feel a little pained.

"Or, not? Not a Vastayan?"

"Not exactly, I can tell you later, but right now. She is a bit shy." I wasn't shy, I just didn't want to talk, the lab still got to my mind. "I need some suitable clothes for her," Kerwin interjected.

"Very well," the man immediately dismissed my strange appearance without a second thought. Maybe he was used to the strange company from Kerwin. "It might be difficult to get something to work, maybe multiple attempts, but nothing I can't do, I have had some very strange ones in the past so this one should be fine." He started to circle me and look me up and down.

"What kind of outfit would you need?" he asked.

"I would need a cloak that she would be able to wear so that it does not obstruct the wings, something more suitable than this rag." The short man reached behind himself and took out a notebook, he started furiously scribbling. "I need a uniform similar to the one I had you make for Mira, make this one lighter. It does not need to accompany any armor."

"Okay, okay, is that all?" The man looked up from his notebook.

"Oh and dark garments, I have a lot of specifications for this one, take this." Kerwin passed a note to the other man who took it and pocketed it. "That will also help with the adjustments for the extra limbs," Kerwin said. The man finished writing in the notebook and looked up.

"Now dear, may I," He held up a measuring tape. I nodded. He took every measurement possible, from my hips to my shoulders to my head. It was still awkward but he moved fast, jotting down the measurements without saying a word. Soon he stood back and clapped his hands. He even measured the length of my wings and the width at different locations.

"Very well, I shall finish the outfits as soon as possible and have them delivered to your establishment soon." He bowed low towards Kerwin, "It is always a pleasure general." Kerwin just waved his hand,

"No need for certain formalities Edin, not here," Kerwin flipped a coin towards the tailor that he caught in a hand, "Keep quiet about this one, the payment will be sent to you shortly by one of my servants," The man bowed again. Edin lead us out back to the street and waved as we started the trek back. When did I become so quiet… that was a dumb question, I knew I had talked more before but my mind always told me silence would end better.

I forced myself to speak, "Why are you doing this," I didn't meet his gaze while walking.

"Didn't I already provide a sufficient answer?" He said the street started inclining towards the mansion.

"But why me, can't you find a good enough spy here, I am sure many people would be willing enough to do it for you."

"I happened to be in Zaun at the right place at the right time, and I can not find anyone like you girl. I see it in you, don't waste my faith and your potential." I clenched a fist and tilted my head to look at him.

"You are strange," I said aloud. He peered down at me.

"Hmph, believe what you want, just make sure to be careful to who you say it, lest you want to be beheaded" I smiled a little and looked at the passing houses and cobbles.

Maybe I would be able to make something out of this place.

* * *

The rest of that day passed without anything happening, a maid had brought dinner up to my room. I didn't see Kerwin or Mira for the rest of the night. I would just sleep in my normal clothes today, no reason to change. I lay on my stomach on top of the covers, glad for the absence of the rocking of the ship. I had opened the window to listen to the sounds of the night, taking a lungful of an air that wasn't clogged with chemicals. I listened to the unique sounds of the city, the quiet bustle of the night market and new atmosphere.

I let my wings stretch and rest by my side, spread wide to relax the muscles. I stroked their surface and closed my eyes. Sleep came naturally and washed over my consciousness.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully but the sound of footsteps made consciousness flood my mind. I kept my breathing smooth and didn't open an eye. Whoever they were they didn't want to be heard. They kept their footsteps soft. It was coming from my left, near the window. The wind blew past my feathery hair as I tried to think, mind racing, there were no weapons on me or near me. If it was an intruder then I would have to take them by surprise. Without changing my position on the bed I tensed the muscles in my right arm and was ready to jump. Don't think, act.

I sprung open my eyes and shot up like a spring. The curtains on my window blew softly in the empty room, the sun had yet to rise and the corners of the room were still doused with black shadow. I turned and looked around, it was all empty, they were gone.

It could have just been someone passing on the street, no, it was so close, I could feel them. I checked under the bed and in the bathroom carefully, still empty. I stood back in front of my bed. The feeling that I was being watched couldn't shake. After one last circle around the room, I let the feeling of uneasiness die. "Hmm, strange."

I moved back to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and brushed the feathers on my head so that they were not pointed up messily. The sky was starting to glow with the oncoming day. Mira did say to be in the courtyard at the break of dawn.

I closed the open window and shut the latch before leaving the room. I walked back towards the open courtyard. Mira was there with a sword on her lap in the middle. The area was dirty and had a path lining the side. Three sides of the courtyard were surrounded by the house. My feet crunched on the dirt as walked over to Mira.

"Good, you made it," she still had her eyes closed. I still didn't know why she or Kerwin had the motivation to trust me. Unclear motives and a lot of money to spend… great. I walked closer and sat down in front of her, legs crossed. She looked at me and I locked gaze. "I am supposed to prepare you within a short time, I don't have the luxury of teaching you everything, you are going to have to adapt and learn on your own. I am teaching you how to survive, you have to teach yourself to succeed." More questions, why a short amount of time, why are you training me to survive. I kept my mouth shut.

"Have you ever used a weapon before?" Mira asked.

"I have used a few daggers, a bat, a sling. Everything that I used was normally improvised weaponry."

"What about hand to hand?"

"Some." I had trained with Ekko for weeks on end, each testing each other in messy fights. I was lucky enough to find a punching bag in one of the junkyards, carrying it over my shoulder back to the warehouse, beating into it every day that I could. So yes I had training, no formal training, you didn't play by the rules in Zaun.

She stood and jabbed the sword into the earth, facing me with arms loose at her side.

"No weapons, for now, show me your stance," I responded by stepping one foot back and bringing my arms up into fists. "Not too shabby but-" her leg came whirling around before I could react.. It connected with my leg and I fell forwards and caught myself in my hands. I grimaced at the minor pain. "You are leaving yourself too open." I looked up and took her open hand, it brought me up again.

"Start with the basics, shoulders closer, legs further apart, knees bent more." I took up the same stance but this time took Mira's advice. "Good, know where your weight is going to shift with every move." She took up her stance and I watched her take a ready position. She curled her firsts and breathed slowly.

"Show me what you got," she beckoned. I didn't hesitate to jump forwards. I swung with my right hand and she ducked under it easily. I tried hooking her with my left but she blocked and stepped back. I stepped forward to match her backward progression and continued trying to throw punches. She dodged one after another in succession. I spun and tried to catch her off guard with a faint but she saw my other hand fly out and grabbed me by the wrist. I was pulled forwards and put in a headlock.

"At least you are fast, but do you want to tell me why you have not used your feet at all?" She let go and I took a step back, panting.

"I am not sure how to use them effectively, and don't want to cut you." The talons were still wicked sharp. I was still hesitant to try and use them in a fight, they would be slow and sluggish compared to feet.

"Use every weapon you have, right now I am your enemy, you don't have to worry about how much you hurt me, now come on." She steadied herself again and circled around me.

"Again."

(break)

I was drenched in sweat, my arms ached and there were some good bruises on my legs from where Mira had kicked me. The only way she would fight back would be knocking me over. Revealing a weakness in my balance. I ran my fist into the ground in frustration, it was always my wings or just a little too overcommitted to an attack. I looked up at her, how was she not the least bit exhausted.

"Learn how to use your body, and if your life's on the line win, by any means." Mira positioned herself again. I was determined to get at least one good knock in, prove that I wasn't this weak. I stood and raised my fists.

This time I would be fast, my punches were getting sluggish, I would go all out here. I made a fast move left and stepped forwards. It flew by Mira's face and I immediately took another attempt at the other side. She blocked it steadily and stepped back to get more room. I stayed light, shifting my weight on each foot. It was a dance, as fighting always was and is. I stepped forwards and Mira shifts back, every hit met with another dodge or block.

I kept on my assault and she kept on her defense. Finally one of my hits connected with her side and she took a fast step back. "Good, keep going," I flew at her again, left, right, dodged, blocked. I was waiting for a break, a moment where she would be blind. I aimed a punch straight towards her face and she brought both arms in front of her face.

"Now," I thought, instead of a punch I brought up my talon and kicked her backward, I converted the rest of my energy into a spin. My talons dug easily into the earth and I brought them around, flinging the dirt towards Mira. Right as she parted her defense to see in front of her the cloud hit her and she sputtered. I ran forwards and brought a foot around to knock her off of her feet and she toppled.

Success, I bent over onto my knees and gasped, My body felt heavy and I breathed long breaths through my mouth. Mira had caught herself on her hands and stayed sitting,

"Good job utilizing your surroundings this time."

"T-thanks," this time I outstretched a hand and with a heave pulled her to her feet. I bent backward and took deep breaths.

"I don't think the time constraint will be that big of a problem, you are natural," Mira clapped me on the back, "Enough for today, you are free to do what you want until tomorrow, training at the same time." I groaned and Mira started to walk away. I stayed in the empty courtyard for a few minutes before walking back to my room. I had not seen Kerwin all day, he was probably holed up in his study. I made it back to my room and sat down in a chair, I created a short list in my head.

Get Stronger,

Contact Ekko somehow, didn't need him to worry, it would just weigh me down.

…. For now, it would be making sure the window was secure, it felt like someone had been a little too close to me this morning. I didn't need to tell Mira yet, I wasn't completely sure, maybe just me being tired.

I wouldn't rest for the entire day, wasting time wasn't going to help. I would go back to the courtyard and try to use my wings more.

I was still determined to put them to good use, still get used to their balance. Mira said I would have to train fast, so I would.

Step one: get stronger.

* * *

 **Get better faster stronger, heh.**

 **Training will continue but I do intend to get some good ol' plot rolling, along with some heads. Remember to leave a review, I always want to improve my writing in any way, if you feel it is going too fast, too slow, or have ANY question at all let me know :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Here is the review from the last chap:**

 **Markmeorigins: "** Darnit Deson. Stop spoiling the story. r00d. But yeah loving the story so far. It's very different from anything I've seen here and you are very talented at bringing the story to life. Keep it up. **"** **Thank you so much for the compliments. I don't find myself that talented but it's your opinion that matters, not mine kek. :D I will do my best to try and keep the stories going. Thanks for the support man :3**


End file.
